


Of Mutual Benefit

by Ellidfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, legalese, political machinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: Severus Snape is the sole beneficiary of his grandfather's will...as long as he has a biological child.  Problem:  Severus prefers men to women.  What is he going to do?Remus Lupin is a middle-aged werewolf who'd love to be a father...but the Ministry is about to pass a law making werewolf reproduction illegal.  What is he going to do?Then Severus has a brilliant idea that may produce something of mutual benefit to them both....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy/large amounts of money, Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin (past), Severus Snape/Remus Lupin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 354
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Of Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/gifts).



> This was originally written for McKay for the 2006 Fantasy Fest. She wanted "mpreg romantic comedy about S's pregnancy and all the changes w/o parody or turning S. OOC. R dotes." I hope it still pleases.
> 
> Note: it is *not* Deathly Hallows-compliant by any means.

**_LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF THEOPHRASTUS PRINCE_ **

  
  
I, Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim Prince, wizard of unquestioned descent for five generations, being of sound health and disposing mind and memory and understanding, do make and declare this to be my last will and testament in manner and form following, to-wit:  
  
First: It is my will and desire that my burial expenses and debts be paid for entirely out of the proceeds of my estate.  
  
Second: It is my will and desire that my grandson, Septimus Severus Snape, halfblood issue of my only child, Eileen Europa Prince, by her Muggle consort Tobias Snape, receive my entire estate, including rents, land, funds in my vault at Gringott's Bank, and my country house, Brewer's Rest. This bequest is made contingent upon the following conditions:  
  
A. That my said grandson leave his place of employment at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and dwell at Brewer's Rest for the duration of his natural life. Should he wish to seek employment elsewhere, it must be only as an apothecary, as befits his maternal heritage.  
  
B. That my said grandson disinter the remains of my daughter, Eileen Europa Prince, from whatever Muggle cemetery they repose in, and have them reburied in the family plot at Brewerton, Wilts., under her maiden name, with no reminder that she was ever married to her lout of a husband. Should my daughter's remains be cremated, her ashes may be committed or scattered in the family plot, at my grandson's discretion.  
  
C. That my said grandson, whose dubious sexual proclivities I attribute to his father's influence, produce a child of his body within one (1) calendar year of my death, the said child to be raised in the full knowledge of its heritage as a Wizard or Witch, and given the name "Prince" as one of its baptismal names. This condition will be considered fulfilled should the said child be born or _in utero_ at the anniversary of my death, and is not contingent upon the legitimacy of the said child. Should the said child _in utero_ be stillborn or miscarried, my said grandson has one (1) additional calendar year to produce a second child.  
  
Third: Should my said grandson fail in any one of these conditions (but most especially the third), I direct that he receive one (1) sickle from my estate, and that entirety remaining be donated to Mother Shipton's Dame School & Orphanage for the comfort and keeping of orphans of pure Wizarding blood.  
  
I do appoint my solicitor, Francis Jarndyce, executor of this, my last will and testament. Should he be unable or unwilling to serve in this capacity, I appoint my cousin, Aloysius von Hohenheim of Baden Baden, Germany.  
  
Whereof I have hereunto set my hand & seal, this 1st day of December, in the year of grace 1995, at my home at Brewer's Rest, Wilts.  
  
Theophrastus Prince  
  
Signed in our presence this 1st day of December, 1995.  
  
Penelope Gudgeon  
  
Stephen Hawksworth-Yaxley  
  
  
  
_1 March 2001_

**_MINISTRY RELAXES RESTRICTIONS ON WEREWOLF EMPLOYMENT  
Reproduction banned as of next spring_ **

_  
  
By Artemis Figwit, special to the Prophet  
  
As predicted, the Wizengamot have passed the Werewolf Control and Reproduction Act of 2001 (WCRA-01) in a stormy session. The act, a compromise between the Whigs and the Isolationists, removes most of the restrictions upon werewolves seeking employment and provides for housing and medication subsidies for newly-made weres. Whig leaders expressed their approval, and claimed that putting Wolfsbane on the National Health would do much to alleviate public fear of werewolves.  
  
At the same time, the Wizengamot approved an amendment introduced by Narcissa Malfoy of the Isolationist Party, that bans reproduction by werewolves after 1 March 2002. "There are enough children being raised in less than ideal circumstances," said Madam Malfoy, widow of the late philanthropist Lucius Malfoy. "This is not intended as a prejudicial measure, but as a way for infected individuals to raise their position in society without having to worry about additional mouths to feed."  
  
The reproduction clause states that male werewolves will be given a long-term contraceptive potion that will be renewed each year. Children born to women involved with werewolves more than nine months after 1 March 2002, will be taken into state custody long enough to assure that the family is financially stable and able to assure their physical safety.  
  
"We're very pleased," said Margaret Blackburn, head of the Werewolf Rights Coalition. "For too long we've lived in poverty thanks to prejudice. It's long past time that the public realized that lycanthropy is a medical condition that can be managed with the Wolfsbane potion, and that medicated weres are no threat to public safety.  
  
"However, we are still concerned by the reproduction provisions, and will continue our lobbying efforts to have this cruel restriction lifted. Werewolves can and do make good fathers, and there is no reason to sterilize our males, whether temporarily or not."  
  
Geoffrey Weasley of the Gay Wizards' Activist Commission also decried the provision as being discriminatory against men, as female werewolves will not have their fertility restricted. He had no comment when it was pointed out that female werewolves are incapable of carrying a child to term…  
_  
  
  
  
  


**JARNDYCE, JARNDYCE, & HOAG  
The Gringotts Building, 3rd Floor  
Diagon Alley  
London, England**

  
  
16 March 2001  
  
Mr. Severus Snape  
2 Spinner's End  
Halifax, Yorks.  
  
Re: Estate of Theophrastus Prince  
  
Dear Mr. Snape:  
  
It is our sad duty to inform you of the passing on 3rd March of your grandfather, Theophrastus Prince. A search of his possessions revealed a copy of his last will and testament, dated December 1995 (enclosed), which named you as the sole beneficiary of his estate, subject to certain conditions as spelled out in the will.  
  
We would be pleased to meet with you in the next week to discuss the disposition of your grandfather's assets, most especially the provision of a stipend that will allow you to leave your place of employment per your grandfather's request so that you may begin the renovation of Brewer's Rest and find a suitable bride….  
  
  
_Owl to Remus Lupin, 29 March 2001  
  
Lupin -  
  
Please meet me for lunch tomorrow afternoon. I have received some news that I wish to discuss with you, particularly in light of the most recent idiocy perpetrated by the Wizengamot. I believe that this situation will result in something of mutual benefit to us both. I will be at the Mortar & Pestle in Alchem Alley at noon at our usual table.  
  
I will give you fair warning: what I propose may shock you. However, given the circumstances, I can see little other choice.  
  
__S. Snape_  
  
  
  
"You want me to do _what_?"  
  
Remus was glad that Severus had cast a _muffliato_ on their booth before laying out his proposal. He could not help staring at the carafe of house red that sat between them. Was Severus drunk? Or had the War and its aftermath left him completely unhinged?  
  
"I assure you, I am perfectly serious." Severus scowled and handed over an envelope. "There's my grandfather's will. Read it for yourself."  
  
Remus unfolded the sharply creased parchment. It was just as Severus had said: his grandfather had left him a country house with manor and a few tenants, a substantial if not excessive amount of money, an old and valuable library of potions and Dark Arts texts, and the family burial plot. All Severus had to do was resign from Hogwarts (clearly the old man didn't know that Severus had been sacked, full pardon or no), scatter his mother's ashes, and father a child, and how hard could that be?  
  
_Plenty hard if you're queer. You of all people should know that. How many women have you slept with besides Tonks?_ Remus read over the will again, this time noticing the rather pointed comment about Severus' "sexual proclivities." Evidently the old man had known very well that his grandson had no interest in women and was determined to force him into Doing His Duty by marrying and begetting as soon as possible.  
  
But still - how hard could it be to find a woman willing to bear a child? If the solicitor's figures were correct, Severus would have more than enough money to hire a surrogate, or even have a marriage in name only for long enough to raise a child until it was old enough for dame school. Why in heaven's name was he proposing _this_?  
  
"You're mad." Remus folded the parchment and carefully replaced it in the envelope. He could not bring himself to look at Severus. "Utterly mad. What you're suggesting - "  
  
" - has been medically possible for the last decade. Albertus Fiecke developed the process in Germany just before the fall of the Muggle Communists. He tested it on himself and some of his friends in the gay underground, and the success rate was one hundred percent." Severus produced a shrunken magazine from the breast pocket of his robes, enlarged it, and shoved it across the table. "Read for yourself. It's perfectly safe."  
  
Remus gulped at the headline in the June 2000 issue of _Modern Apothecary_ : **FERTILITY BREAKTHROUGH ACHIEVED - Male Pregnancy a Fact**. He opened the magazine to the marked page and forced himself not to blanch at a semi-nude photograph of a handsome, heavily pregnant man. "Safe - my God, Severus. You can't seriously think that this is what your grandfather wanted! Surely it would be easier to find a wife!"  
  
Severus snorted and poured Remus a glass of wine. "Here. Drink this before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." He glared down at the will as if wishing it would disappear. "Of course that's not what he wanted. The old bastard hated my mother for eloping with a Muggle, and me for existing. He clearly intended this to torment me since he knew very well that I was gay."  
  
"But - "  
  
"As for finding a wife, do you truly think any witch with a brain would marry Dumbledore's murderer?" Severus steepled his fingers and stared past Remus. "I've just reached the point where I can visit Diagon Alley without being spat on. I can't imagine that there's a woman alive who'd want to go through _that_ , especially knowing that I was interested in her solely as a breeder."  
  
Remus set down his glass. Severus looked paler than usual, and there was a hollow look about his eyes that hadn't been there since his trial. "What about one of your old Slytherins? Half the girls were mad for you - I remember Salamina Blackstone - "  
  
"Who is young enough to be my daughter. Even if I were straight, I'm not a cradle robber." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As it is - tell me, Remus, how long would her affection for me last once she realized that I was marrying her solely to get her pregnant and would never touch her again? I grew up in a home where the parents despised one another. I won't subject a child to that."  
  
He paused, and looked Remus directly in the eye for the first time. "I don't love you, and you don’t love me. But we've been colleagues for years, lovers since you came to your senses and broke with Nymphadora. Whether we remain lovers or not, I'm reasonably certain we can remain friends, and that's enough for us to raise a child together.  
  
"Besides, I know you. You've wanted a family for years. Don't tell me that you wouldn't love to have a child before the Wizengamot forces that potion down your throat."  
  
Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. Severus was right. He had always longed for a family of his own, and it had practically killed him when Tonks had said she wanted to wait "a few more years" before having a family. He was forty-one, and the lycanthropy had taken a hard toll on his body - how much time did she think he had left before he looked like his offspring's grandfather? "Point conceded. But getting pregnant _yourself_ \- "  
  
"Is not how I planned to spend the next year. I'm not precisely looking forward to it. But unless you know of a potion that will instantly turn me heterosexual while bringing Albus back from the dead, I don't see an alternative."  
  
Firelight sparkled off the carafe of wine. Remus stared at the red liquid, then at Severus. "I - I'll have to think about it. Moving in with you isn't a problem - I thought that was why you wanted to have lunch, actually. But this - " He opened the potions quarterly to a two page spread that showed Albertus Feicke, father of two, before, during, and after his first pregnancy. "I just don't know."  
  
"I don't need a decision this afternoon." Severus hesitated, then tossed another envelope across the table. He put down a few knuts to pay for the wine. "My solicitor drew this up. It lays out my whole proposal. Read it over and let me know in a few days. I have to start work on the Androgynus variant immediately if it's to be ready in time - "  
  
"Time? Your grandfather's will indicates that all you need is - " Remus swallowed. "All you need is to be pregnant by next March. Why the rush?"  
  
"The potion takes a month to brew, and unless I can scrape together the money for one of the drugs that guarantees conception of a healthy child, it could be half a year before there's so much as a blastocyst." The deep voice softened. "Besides, the sooner I'm pregnant - "  
  
_Dear God, he's calm about this._  
  
" - the sooner the first monies from the estate are released, and the sooner I can move out of that crumbling wreck in Halifax." Severus stood and pulled on his cloak. Remus could not help staring at his lean body. It was all but impossible to imagine him carrying a child.  
  
He closed the magazine and held it out toward Severus. Severus shook his head. "Keep it. Read it over until you believe that it's possible. Then let me know."  
  
"If I say no?"  
  
Severus fastened his cloak. The heavy wool was shiny in places from wear, and for the first time it truly sank in just how little Severus had managed to keep after the War and the trial and the pardon. "Then either I find another man who's willing to impregnate me, spend what little I have to hire a woman who'll whore her womb, or let Mother Shipton's have the estate. Given that Mother Shipton's is a front for Narcissa Malfoy's political work, I think you can see why that is not an option."  
  
Remus laid the second envelope and the quarterly aside. He unfolded himself from the booth and joined Severus. "I didn't know that about Mother Shipton's. And I - I think I understand why you're doing this." He laid his hands on Severus' shoulders and squeezed gently. He had lost weight since the last time they'd been together, and Remus wondered what expensive system had broken at Spinner's End this time. "I'll let you know in a week at the most."  
  
A glimmer of something - gratitude? Fear? - flashed in the dark eyes. "Thank you. I'll wait for your owl." Severus gripped his hands for a moment before slipping free and heading for the door.  
  
Remus watched as he threaded his way through the other tables. Some diners flinched as he passed, while at least one unsheathed a wand until Severus was out the door. It had been three years since the War ended, over two since Severus had been pardoned - when would it end?  
  
_No wonder he asked me. I'm the only person who treats him like a human being_. Remus sat down and opened the envelope with the proposal in it. He'd read both documents at least twice before realizing that he'd finished a whole plate of fish and chips without knowing it. He drank most of the remaining wine and weighed the pros and cons.  
  
_You're not in love.  
  
**We're friends. We like the same books, the same sports, the same foods. We're good in bed, and we get along.**  
  
Your friends won't understand.  
  
**They didn’t understand why I broke up with Tonks, so why would they understand this?**  
  
It's cold and impersonal.  
  
**We get a stable home, a child, and enough money that neither of us has to struggle again. Better that than starving in a garret and waiting for Ms. Right.**  
  
He's a murderer.  
  
**He acted under orders. The pensieve and Albus' portrait proved that. It's not as if I didn't kill Fenrir with my bare hands.**  
  
You've lost your mind.  
  
**I know.**_  
  
  
Remus paid for his meal, left a huge tip he could barely afford, and managed to apparate to his bedsitter without splinching. He took a dose of Sober-Up and waited for the alcoholic buzz to fade before reading the documents again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
By midnight he'd made his decision.  
  
  
_Owl to Severus Snape, 30 March 2001  
  
Severus -  
  
I've read over the proposal and made a few modifications that I hope you'll find acceptable. Beyond that, I have no problems with the document as drafted.  
  
I still think you're mad. But I accept. Please let me know when we can meet to go over the final paperwork and discuss logistics.  
  
Regards,  
  
__Remus_ _  
  
  
P.S. There's a poetry reading on Friday night in Edinburgh. Are you interested? My treat, and we can spend the night at my flat. I think we both need the break.  
  
_  
  
Owl to Remus Lupin, 30 March 2001  
  
Lupin -  
  
Your suggestions are fine. Please meet me for dinner tonight so we can go over logistics.  
  
Severus  
  
P.S. Edinburgh sounds like an excellent idea.  
  


**_FAMILIAL ASSOCIATION AGREEMENT_ **

_  
  
AGREEMENT made this 16th day of April, 2001, by and between SEPTIMUS SEVERUS SNAPE (hereinafter "Bearer") of Halifax, Yorks., and REMUS JOHN LUPIN (hereinafter "Begetter") of Edinburgh, Scotland.  
  
WHEREAS, Bearer is a male Wizard over the age of 17, desirous of producing a child of his body prior to 3 March 2002, in accordance with the Last Will and Testament of Theophrastus Prince, appended hereto as Exhibit A;  
  
WHEREAS, Begetter is a male Werewolf over the age of 17, desirous of fathering a child before March 1, 2002;  
  
WHEREAS, Bearer is homosexual and has been unable to find a woman willing to bear a child either by natural reproduction or insemination;  
  
WHEREAS, Begetter is bisexual with a strong preference for men and has been unable to find a woman willing bear a child either by natural reproduction or insemination;  
  
WHEREAS, Bearer and Begetter wish to enter into an agreement of mutual benefit to remedy this situation.  
  
NOW THEREFORE, in consideration of the mutual covenants contained herein and for other good and valuable consideration, Bearer and Begetter agree as follows.  
  
  
1\. RELATIONSHIP.  
  
A) Begetter will leave his place of residence and move into Bearer's home at 2 Spinner's End, Halifax, Yorks., no later than 15 May, 2001, to live with Bearer in a familial association (hereinafter "Relationship"). Upon the final distribution of the estate of Theophrastus Prince, Bearer and Begetter will reside at Brewer's Rest, Wilts., for the duration of the Relationship.  
  
B) Begetter and Bearer will continue in their Relationship for a period of no less than five (5) calendar years from the date of this document. During this time neither may engage in a sexual or romantic association with another individual without the express written consent of the other. The term of the Relationship may be extended by mutual consent.  
  
C) During and after the term of the Relationship, Bearer and Begetter will at all times present a cordial and united front in public, excepting only the usual and customary disagreements common to a Relationship.  
  
2\. REPRODUCTION.  
  
A) Both parties agree to undergo full physical examinations prior to the signing of this Agreement. Begetter additionally agrees to undergo a fertility test to confirm his ability to father children.  
  
B) Bearer agrees to take the Androgynus variant developed by Albertus Feicke no later than 1st May, 2001, with the express intent of becoming pregnant by Begetter. Bearer further agrees to take Salus Conceptus prior to any attempt at conception as a means of ensuring a healthy and viable child (hereinafter "Child").  
  
C) Begetter agrees to use his best efforts to impregnate Bearer with a Child no later than 1st January 2002. "Best efforts" shall be construed to mean unprotected sexual intercourse during Bearer's fertile periods as determined by a competent mediwitch, and may include the use of fertility drugs, virility potions, and whatever magical and medical means are necessary to achieve a viable pregnancy.  
  
E) During the term of his pregnancy, Bearer agrees to refrain from drinking alcohol, smoking tobacco products, marijuana, hashish, or opium, ingesting any hallucinogenic or teratogenic drugs, playing quidditch or engaging in similar vigorous sporting activity, brewing any Category III or IV potions (list appended hereto as Exhibit B), flying a broom without express medical clearance, or otherwise endangering the health or existence of the Child. The pregnancy will be monitored at all times by a qualified mediwitch.  
  
E) During the term of Bearer's pregnancy and the subsequent life of the Relationship, Begetter agrees to take the Wolfsbane potion each month without fail.  
  
3\. FINANCES.  
  
A) Bearer and Begetter will share all household expenses and chores equally, insofar as Bearer's health permits.  
  
B ) After the first trimester of pregnancy, the Estate of Theophrastus Prince (hereinafter "Estate") shall pay a monthly stipend to Bearer sufficient to compensate him for medical expenses, clothing, food, and any wages lost due to pregnancy complications. The Estate may require that Bearer undergo a medical examination by a qualified mediwitch to verify the existence of the pregnancy and Bearer's inability to work.  
  
C) Upon successful delivery of the Child, the Estate will settle upon the Begetter an annual stipend as described in Exhibit C appended hereto. This stipend will continue for the duration of Begetter's natural life and will survive the termination of the Relationship.  
  
4\. DISTRIBUTION OF THE ESTATE.  
  
A) The Estate will be distributed to Bearer upon the following schedule:  
  
i. A monthly stipend in accordance with Section 3 B, supra, will commence upon the Bearer entering the second trimester of his pregnancy, on or about the beginning of the thirteenth week of pregnancy. This stipend will continue until the successful delivery of the Child.  
  
ii. Notwithstanding the above, one-third of the Estate will be delivered to Bearer's account at Gringott's Bank upon Bearer personally overseeing the reinterment and/or committal of the remains of Eileen Europa Prince (aka Eileen Europa Snape) at the Prince family gravesite at the church of St. Michael and All Angels, Brewerton, Wilts. The said reinterment and/or committal will take place no later than 30 November, 2001, and will be witnessed by Francis Jarndyce, executor of the Estate.  
  
iii. The deed to Brewer's Rest, and sufficient funds for Bearer and Begetter to make any necessary repairs and/or renovations thereto, will be given over to Bearer upon completion of Section 4A(i), supra. Bearer and Begetter will move into Brewer's Rest no later than 31 January, 2002, unless Bearer is experiencing pregnancy-related complications and cannot be moved without endangering himself or the Child.  
  
iv. The remainder of the Estate, excepting only those monies escrowed to provide for Begetter's stipend for the stipulated five years of the Relationship, will be distributed to Bearer upon the successful delivery of the Child. Further arrangements for the stipend are subject to negotiation between Bearer and Begetter, but in no circumstances shall the stipend be less than sufficient for Begetter to provide for the Child's physical, emotional, and educational needs during holidays and visitations  
  
5\. THE CHILD.  
  
A) The Child of this Relationship shall bear the surname ~~"Prince."~~ "Lupin-Snape." It shall receive "Prince" as one of its baptismal names.  
  
B) Begetter will have full parental and custodial rights to the Child, including reasonable visitation, upon the dissolution of the Relationship, except as described below.  
  
C) The Child shall attend a Wizarding dame school beginning no later than its sixth birthday, and shall continue in same until its acceptance at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy, Durmstrang, or any equivalent educational institutional in Europe or the United Kingdom or the United States of America. It will not, under any circumstances, attend a Muggle school during the years of its minority, excepting holiday enrichment and/or entertainment programs at Muggle museums, public schools, or the like, under the direct supervision of Begetter .  
  
D) The Child shall be raised in the Church of England, with one godparent chosen by Bearer and one by Begetter. The choice of said godparents is not subject to veto by either party, and may include purebloods, halfbloods, or Muggleborns.  
  
~~D >~~ E) All other details of childrearing and domestic life will be determined by mutual consent between Bearer and Begetter in the course of their Relationship.  
  
6\. PENALTIES.  
  
This Agreement will be null and void upon the following:  
  
A) Begetter is medically incapable of fathering a Child.  
  
B) Bearer is unable to carry a Child to term.  
  
C) Either Bearer or Begetter enters into a sexual or romantic relationship without the consent of the other party.  
  
D) Either Bearer or Begetter brings public shame and calumny upon the other, the Relationship, or the Child.  
  
E) Begetter fails to take a monthly dose of Wolfsbane for the life of the Relationship ~~or infects either Bearer or the Child~~. __Not relevant, werewolves don't attack their mates or children. RJL_ _Agreed. SSS_ _  
  
6\. LAW.  
  
A) This Agreement has been drafted, negotiated and executed in the United Kingdom, and shall be governed by, construed and enforced in accordance with the Wizarding laws thereof.  
  
B) This is the entire Agreement between Bearer and Begetter, and modification of subsequent agreement must be in writing and signed by both parties. This Agreement may be executed in counterparts.  
  
  
Signed by our hands and seals.  
  
BEARER  
  
__Septimus Severus Snape_ _  
  
BEGETTER  
  
__R.J. Lupin_ _  
_  
  
  
  
Contents of package sent home with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin after pre-conception visit, 20 April 2001:  
  
Facsimile of medical reports certifying that both parties are healthy, free of genetic disease, and in full possession of the wizarding gene, with an additional paragraph certifying that Remus is capable of fathering a child, and that lycanthropy cannot be passed genetically or during intercourse when he is in human form. The original reports were portkeyed directly to Jarndyce, Jarndyce & Hoag.  
  
1 pamphlet on the pros and cons of breast-feeding, courtesy of the Royal Society of British Nursing Witches (slightly crumpled, as if thrown in the trash).  
  
1 booklet from the Magical Midwifery Association on diet and exercise in pregnancy, with the weight gain specifications for "underweight mother" underlined twice in red ink.  
  
A three months' supply of prenatal vitamins, along with dosing schedule. The prescription can be refilled monthly upon confirmation of pregnancy.  
  
1 course of _Salus Conceptus_ in a factory-sealed box, with instructions to begin taking as soon as first menses ends.  
  
1 pamphlet entitled _Your Changing Body: A Girl's Guide to Menstruation,_ as well as a one month's supply of hygiene pads and instructions on use.  
  
_Pregnancy Month By Month_ , by Sharon Kitzmiller, RMW, bookmarked to a chapter entitled "Brave New World: The Latest in Reproductive Magic."  
  
_So She's Having A Baby: A Wizard's Guide to Pregnancy and Childbirth,_ by Algernon Spicer-Simpson.  
  
Schedule of childbirth classes at St. Mungo's, with the November dates circled.  
  
Incantation and wand motions for spells to determine ovulation and conception.  
  
Calendar with tentative schedule of antenatal appointments running through February 2002.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey's emergency floo connection.  
  
  
**Conception**  
  
It had not been a good day.  
  
Scratch that. It had not been a good month. Severus added the receipt from Plumeley Brothers Plumbing to the overflowing pasteboard folder earmarked for Jarndyce. His grandfather's estate would not release a single knut until he was at least thirteen weeks pregnant, which meant sometime in late August. If Poppy hadn't waived her fees and listed him on her patient rolls as a "medical trials participant," he never would have been able to have the kitchen pipes repaired.  
  
_Late August_ if _I conceive tonight. Which is not guaranteed._  
  
Severus closed the folder and tucked it into the appropriate pigeonhole in his desk. The last two months had been a whirlwind of medical appointments, legal wrangling involving three solicitors from two firms, brewing the Androgynus variant (non-lactating) in his own barely adequate lab, and moving Remus and a surprising quantity of books and knickknacks to Spinner's End. If Poppy hadn't insisted on stuffing nutritive potions and extra vitamins into him, he likely would have ended up in St. Mungo's with nervous prostration, or whatever they called it these days.  
  
Severus had taken the Androgynus on May 1st at Poppy's clinic, where she could monitor his transmutation from male to hermaphrodite. He'd undergone his first (and, God willing, _last_ ) menses on May 16th, exactly as predicted, and started the one precious course of Salus Conceptus as soon as the bleeding stopped. Full intercourse was prohibited until he'd taken his last dose, when he'd produce a healthy ovum, but Poppy had all but ordered him to "explore your new body - it's better if you're comfortable, and you won't be unless you know exactly what's happened."  
  
And then she'd taken Remus aside and whispered to him, and Remus had turned an alarming crimson, but whatever she said must have worked. Remus had turned out to be surprisingly good at oral and digital pleasure, and surprisingly patient as Severus adjusted to having a uterus, ovaries fused to his retracted testicles, and an intriguing nerve bundle just under his cock that seemed to be an attempt at a clitoris. He'd even helped cast the ovulation indicator spell every morning as they waited to see when they could make their first attempt. Severus counted himself very lucky, and when the tip of Remus' wand flashed the red that meant it would happen within the next twelve hours, he'd been relieved enough to give the other man a long, thorough kiss before heading off to work.  
  
Severus combed out his tangled hair and stared at himself in the mirror. If Poppy had done her job, by this time tomorrow or the next day he'd be carrying a child. He ran his hands down his torso and shivered at the thought. What would it feel like? Was it truly as uncomfortable as women said? He held one hand about six inches out from his stomach. It simply wasn't -  
  
"You'll be a lot bigger than that." Remus, already clean and naked, chuckled softly from the doorway. "James used to measure Lily's waist every few days. She'd grown almost a foot and a half by the time Harry was born."  
  
Severus set his jaw. He'd seen the pictures and read the first-person accounts and had a good idea of the body changes to come. But eighteen inches round the middle? Or more?  
  
"Don’t think you're going to use a measuring tape on me, Lupin, or read fairy stories to my stomach. I truly want to avoid unnecessary sentiment."  
  
"I understand. I'm not one for silliness myself." Remus appropriated the hairbrush and placed it carefully on the vanity. "It's nearly 11:00. Come to bed, Severus."  
  
_Come to bed, but not to sleep._ Severus gave himself a final once-over in the mirror. He was still too thin despite Poppy's best efforts, and the strain of the last two months had carved lines on his face that added a decade to his age. How could he possibly get through a pregnancy like this?  
  
"Severus?" The lights dimmed, then cut completely. Severus waited for his vision to adjust and ran his hands back through his hair.  
  
It was time.  
  
The cheap company-issued floorboards creaked as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom. The mill owners' "model dwellings" for their workers had been serviceable a hundred years ago, and better than most working class housing at the time. That did not mean they had aged well. Severus had learned years ago to walk lightly to avoid splinters, and never use too many of his father's appliances at once for fearing of blowing a fuse. He used magic as much as possible now that he lived here full time, but old habits died hard.  
  
He paused in the doorway, one hand gripping the frame hard enough to leave fingerprints in the age-softened varnish. Remus stood waiting for him by the window, the waxing moon bringing out the silver in his hair. The scars from Moony tearing at himself had faded over the years, and the long privations had stripped him down to muscle and bone. Severus felt the familiar tightening in his cock at the sight of his strong, lean body, and a strange wet clenching between his legs that had to be female arousal.  
  
"Severus." The hazel eyes widened. Remus held out his hands. "You look - "  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Severus stepped forward into the circle of those wiry arms. Remus was a few inches shorter, just enough that it was easy to rest his cheek against the soft, messy hair. "I know how odd it looks."  
  
His breath caught as one large hand slid down his back and around his thigh to slip between his legs. Remus laughed and nipped at his earlobe. "Odd? 'Fascinating' is more like it." One finger traced the increasingly wet folds with maddening slowness. "So slick and so wet, and all because I'm doing _this_ \- "  
  
Severus bit back a moan as that finger finally, _finally_ worked its way inside him. He rubbed against the heel of Remus' hand in a vain attempt at friction. "You could - put it that - way." He bent Remus back and kissed him hard as Remus began pushing his finger in and out. The wetness felt so sweet, and above it his cock was starting to ache as it stiffened and pushed against Remus.  
  
"God - want - " Coherence fled as Remus began finger-fucking him in earnest. He pushed their chests together, nipples hardening at the merest brush of grey-brown body hair.  
  
"Yes, that's it, just like that." Remus, face alight, hooked his finger forward and crushed their cocks together with his free hand. Severus cried out at how glorious it felt, at the pleasure singing along every nerve. "You're ready, aren't you? More than ready, you're so wet and so hard and you want me inside you, don't you? Dear God, the sight you make right now!"  
  
Somehow they stumbled to the bed, still half-entwined. The mattress was new, and they actually bounced as they fell backwards, Severus babbling something about _take me_ and _fuck me_ and _want you now damn it, want you wantyouwantyou_ as that finger slipped out of him and Remus leaned forward to kiss and bite his lips.  
  
He reached for Remus, pulled him down and wrapped his legs over the strong thighs. Remus was kissing him everywhere now, face and throat and hair. One hand went back between Severus' legs and began scissoring his labia open while the other flicked and twisted his nipples, one after the other. Severus arched upwards, wetness suddenly slippery and thick as he came for the first time.  
  
Remus lowered him to the pillows and rocked backwards. The light from the back alley flashed silver in his eyes, and for the first time in months Severus remembered that Remus was not quite human. He shuddered and tipped his head back, eyes closed, and felt the slight pressure on his throat as Remus let Moony come to the surface long enough to stake his claim.  
  
"Mate." The soft voice was husky with desire. One big-knuckled hand splayed across Severus' stomach. "Mine."  
  
Severus opened his eyes. "Yours."  
  
The hand tightened for a moment, and then Remus was kneeling between his thighs, cock stiff against his belly. He dipped two fingers between Severus' legs and smeared the thick fluids over his erection until it was slick and glistening.  
  
_He wants me. Even like this._ Severus spread his legs as far as he could. There was no time for second thoughts, not when Remus was so beautiful and so feral. _He's going to get me pregnant. And I want him to._  
  
Remus braced himself on one arm and guided himself to the opening. Severus groaned as that beautiful cock moved up and down against his labia. "Say if it hurts. You should enjoy this."  
  
"Stop talking - do it - " Severus arched his back and grabbed at Remus. "Do it - please - "  
  
"Yes." Remus carefully positioned himself and sank home, so slowly and gently that Severus wanted to hit him, bite him, beg him to _move_ before he lost his mind. "Oh _God_ \- "  
  
They stared at each other for a long, long moment before Remus took his weight on his arms and began to thrust. Severus gasped at how good it felt, the friction _there_ at the base of his cock, the wonder of being filled so perfectly, the pressure building up in his whole body. Remus was panting, sweat streaking his chest and running down his back as he pumped in and out, in and out. Severus came again, internal muscles spasming, and dug his fingers into Remus' back. Remus groaned and sped up, rhythm breaking as his hips pistoned, and without warning he was crying out and falling forward and Severus was coming and coming and coming both ways, seed spilling between their bellies as Remus shuddered and convulsed and came inside him at last.  
  
Eventually Remus lifted his head. His eyes were still glazed. "My God."  
  
Severus traced the bones of his face, his lips, his soft, sweaty hair. He deliberately squeezed about Remus and felt a last faint spurt. "Yes."  
  
He winced as Remus pulled out of him and summoned a damp cloth from the bathroom. "We need to clean up. This feels better than a spell."  
  
The cloth touched his thighs, and he shook his head. "Not yet. Poppy said to wait at least half an hour." He shifted in place and raised his hips slightly. "She said something about letting gravity do its work - "  
  
Remus swallowed. "That's right. Sorry." He picked up a pillow sham and managed to get it beneath Severus' hips. One hand brushed over Severus' belly almost by accident. "When can you check?"  
  
Severus did not want to stop touching him. He lay back and turned his head to stare at the clock. "At least twelve hours to be sure." He sighed as Remus settled in next to him and pulled the bedclothes over them. It was a cool night, and he welcomed the body heat. "We can cast the spell tomorrow evening."  
  
"All right." Remus laid his head on Severus' shoulder, arm draped over his chest. Severus buried his face in the tangled brown hair and breathed deep of sweat and Remus. "After breakfast?"  
  
"That should be fine." Severus moved enough to tangle their legs. He was starting to feel a bit sore, and having his hips elevated would make it hard to sleep. At least Remus didn't snore. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Remus yawned against his shoulder. Severus listened to him breathe for a few minutes before drifting off himself.  
  
It was nearly noon when Severus finally woke for good. He lay still for a few minutes and savoured the feeling of being well-rested for a change, then cleared his throat and carefully extracted himself from Remus' arms. His thighs were slightly crusty from dried vaginal fluids, and he nearly tripped on the discarded pillow sham as he climbed over Remus. He took a long shower, combed out his dripping hair, and pulled on his dressing gown before heading downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
The toast was still hot and the tea was steeping when Remus, yawning, padded into the kitchen. He wore a shapeless set of pyjama bottoms that had faded to a dull plum, and a terry cloth dressing gown with half the pile worn off at the belt line. Severus looked up from the morning _Prophet_ and nodded.  
  
Remus yawned again and ran his hand back through his fringe. He poured himself a cup of tea. "How do you feel?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Perfectly normal. I won't have any symptoms for a few weeks, you know, even if it worked."  
  
Remus made a face. "I know that. Damn." He stared out the window into the street as a Reliant Robin stuttered past in a cloud of black exhaust. "Have you - "  
  
"Not yet. I was waiting for you." Severus folded the paper and accio'd his wand. Someday he might admit that he didn't want to be alone when he cast the spell, but not yet.  
  
_Don't be a fool. Either it worked or it didn't. If it didn't, you try again this afternoon. If it did, you contact Poppy and set up your antenatal schedule. It's out of your hands regardless._  
  
He stood up and untied his dressing gown. Poppy said it would be easier to check the results if he were nude. Remus watched as he drew the correct pattern over his stomach and began to incant. Neither spoke as the white lines fluttered, began to pulse in time with his heartbeat, and slowly faded into his skin.  
  
The Robin backfired at it reached the end of the block. Severus bared his teeth in impatience. Poppy had said it would take a few seconds to register, but surely enough time had passed. Why hadn't it reacted?  
  
Would he have to try later today? Another month? Two months? Salus Conceptus was expensive, and he was old enough that there was a risk of birth defects without it. -  
  
He felt a sudden sharp tingle, and the pattern re-emerged. He held his breath as it alternated between white and violet, then settled into a steady blue glow.  
  
"Well?" Remus sat up very straight. His eyes were fixed on the glow.  
  
Severus dropped the wand and almost unconsciously pressed a hand to his stomach. _No symptoms. Not yet. But soon enough._  
  
"It's positive." Even after all the planning and the hoping, some part of him had never expected to say the words. "I'm pregnant."

_DOVETON MEDICAL ASSOCIATES  
Poppy Pomfrey, RMW, FRCMW  
Dovecote Lane  
Doveton, Scotland_

_  
  
2 July 2001  
  
  
Francis Jarndyce, Esq.  
Jarndyce, Jarndyce & Hoag  
The Gringotts Building, 3rd Floor  
Diagon Alley  
London, England  
  
Re: Severus Snape  
  
Dear Mr. Jarndyce:  
  
This is to certify that I examined Severus Snape on 29 June, 2001, and confirmed that he is indeed pregnant, with an estimated due date of 22 February, 2002 (conception date of 1 June, 2001). It is far too early to determine gender without Muggle genetic testing, which is not an option in these circumstances, but all indications are that the child is healthy and viable.  
  
Mr. Snape has begun taking antenatal vitamins and has set up a medical appointment schedule with me. He hopes to deliver here or at Brewer's Rest, but I have tentatively reserved a room at St. Mungo's Hospital in case of complications. He is aware that a surgical delivery is a strong possibility, and has agreed to same if I determine that it is necessary.  
  
I also hereby confirm that the child was fathered by Remus Lupin. As stated in my earlier correspondence, lycanthropy is transmitted **solely** through a bite by an unmedicated were during the full moon. It cannot be transmitted through intercourse, semen, genetic material, or casual contact, and given that Mr. Lupin is provided with Wolfsbane free of charge through the Wizarding National Health, it is my opinion that the risk to Mr. Snape or his unborn child is nil.  
  
Should you require further clarification, please do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you for your attention to this matter.  
  
Very truly yours,  
  
__Poppy Pomfrey_ _  
POPPY POMFREY, RMW  
_  
  
  
  
**Seven weeks**  
  
Remus came awake with a start. He had been vaguely aware of Severus slipping out of bed at some point during the night, but had fallen asleep again almost immediately. But this -  
  
He rolled over and felt the other side of the bed. It was still warm, and the bedclothes had been kicked back as if Severus had had to make a sudden dash out of the room. Remus yawned and squinted at the clock. It was barely 5:00, over an hour before Severus usually set his alarm. What -  
  
A violent groan and a splash from the bathroom had Remus out of bed at a run. Severus was crouched over the toilet, long hair hanging in strings across his shoulders and forehead. His back was slick with sweat, and what little Remus could see of his face was clammy and pale.  
  
Severus gasped and wiped at his mouth. Another cramp bent him double, and he clutched at the sides of the toilet for support as he leaned forward and vomited again. The room reeked of partially digested food and bile.  
  
Remus swallowed his own nausea and knelt behind Severus. "Here, no need for that," he said. He conjured a wet washcloth and began to wipe Severus down with one hand while the other held back the sweaty tangle of his hair.  
  
"What - I'm all - oh God - " Severus made a feeble attempt to bat away Remus' hand, but was too busy retching to put any strength behind it. "I'm - it's just morning sickness. Poppy said to watch for it when I saw her last week."  
  
"I'm sure." Remus handed Severus the washcloth and flushed the toilet. "Did she give you anything?"  
  
"Dry crackers." Severus pressed the washcloth to his forehead. "I tried that two days ago. Brought them back up in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh." Remus tried to remember if Lily had used anything during her pregnancy. Had she even been sick? "Can you take anything else? I can get some sodium bicarb - "  
  
Severus nodded. He was trembling slightly. "That should be safe. There's some in the medicine cabinet."  
  
"Right." Remus summoned a glass from the kitchen, filled it with warm water, and spooned in what he hoped was the right amount of baking soda. Five seconds of _agitato_ and the white powder had dissolved enough to start bubbling. "I hope this helps. Here - don't try to hold it, I've got it for you."  
  
Severus spilled as much of the liquid as he drank, but it seemed to help a bit. Remus waited until he was sure that Severus wouldn't vomit again when he belched, then turned on the shower. He squeezed out some of his own cinnamint toothpaste on Severus' brush while the shower reached the correct temperature.  
  
Severus had slumped against the wall, legs under himself, and closed his eyes. He looked thinner and more sallow than ever. Remus helped him to his feet and pressed the toothbrush into his hand.  
  
"Cinnamon?" The normally smooth voice was a harsh rasp.  
  
"I thought it would cut the taste better than that awful powder you use." Remus placed a hand between Severus' shoulder blades as Severus brushed his teeth, spat, and rinsed his mouth with cold water, as much for comfort as for support. How long had this been going on? And why hadn't the stubborn bastard said anything about sicking up?  
  
"Right." Severus leaned against him for a moment. "Good idea."  
  
"Here's another one." Remus would not allow himself to laugh at the unexpected compliment. "Into the shower with you. You'll feel better when you're clean."  
  
Severus stepped into the steaming water. They'd both been cautioned against hot baths, especially now during the early weeks, but hot showers were fine. Remus picked up a cake of soap and worked up a good lather before joining him.  
  
It wasn't like Severus to stand still while Remus soaped and rinsed and scrubbed him clean. He winced slightly when Remus accidentally pulled his scalp, but otherwise moved only enough for Remus to wash his hair and adjust the spray to carry shampoo down the drain.  
  
It was past six when Remus turned off the water and wrapped Severus in a towel. "Get back into bed. I'll bring you some ginger tea and dry toast after I've floo'd Poppy."  
  
"I have to be at work." Severus huddled in the towel. The circles under his eyes looked bruised. "Halliwell doesn't know yet. I was going to tell him after the first three months. I don't know how he's going to take it."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Severus, he makes fertility drugs. If anyone will understand, he will." He cast a temperature regulation spell on the sheets and steered Severus back toward the bed. "I'll call him and tell him you're sick. You need to sleep."  
  
"I - damn. You're right." Severus yawned and dropped the towel to the floor before crawling into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. Remus tucked him in and turned off the alarm.  
  
Poppy was awake, thank God, and not at all surprised that Severus hadn't bothered to tell her how bad the nausea had gotten. By the time the ginger tea had finished steeping, she had sent a book on herbal remedies safe for use in pregnancy, a packet of wheat digestive biscuits fortified with prenatal vitamins, and a tin of Natural Way Mothercare Anti-Nausea tea, along with strict instructions on proper sleep and nutrition.  
  
Severus was fast asleep when Remus came back into the bedroom. Remus carefully enlarged the bedside table to accommodate the tea tray, spelled the pot to stay warm, and put the tea, digestive biscuits, and books where Severus would see them right away when he woke for good. He then went back to the fireplace and contacted the Old Yorkshire apothecary to tell them that Severus would be taking the day off due to illness.  
  
Mr. Halliwell's assistant was not pleased, and assured Remus that Mr. Halliwell would have words with Severus. Remus stifled the urge to flip her off. She was a spinster who had taken great pride in serving the Halliwells since sometime just after the Great War, and scarcely tolerated the idea of two gay men living together. Severus avoided her as much as possible, and from what little he knew, Remus didn't blame him.  
  
_Manky old cow. I hope finding out about the baby sends her into retirement._  
  
Remus checked the bedroom once last time before leaving for the bookstore. Severus had sprawled face-down on the bed, arm curled about his pillow. One long leg twitched as the muscles relaxed.  
  
Remus knelt and pressed a very light kiss to the tangled black hair. "Get some sleep. I'll be back for dinner."  
  
Severus made a tiny sound that might have been an acknowledgement and moved onto his side, leg drawn to his torso. Remus backed away from the bed and headed downstairs to the fireplace. He had a sudden flash of what Severus would look like early next year, heavy and awkward as the pregnancy came to term. Had he really considered going through this alone?  
  
_He needs someone to look after him, whether he likes it or not._ Remus made a mental note to pick up some chicken broth on the way home from work. It wouldn't have many calories, but there was a good chance Severus would be able to keep it down. _It's the least I can do_.

  
**Eleven weeks**  
  
It was the first Saturday in August, and Severus had slept late while Remus did the marketing and ran a few errands in Kytel Mews. He'd muttered something about it being silly to apparate all the way to Scotland when Warboys Square was so close, but Remus had only shrugged and said he preferred the fresh produce in Edinburgh. Severus knew that Remus was friends with one of the proprietors of a farmer's market that sold all the healthy and worthwhile foods he was supposed to be eating, but surely he could buy aubergines and spinach in York?  
  
No matter. Remus had taken over the marketing when the mere sight of raw meat made Severus ill, and he'd done such a good job that it was now officially his responsibility. Severus was finally starting to enjoy his meals again and would have reverted to his old habits (toast in the morning, soup and a bit of cheese at noon, a bit of Marmite on bread with some canned vegetables in the evening, sweet biscuits for tea) if Remus hadn't done the shopping. As much as he loathed most vegetables, he wanted the baby to be healthy, and that meant fruit, vegetables, lean meats, and a quart of milk a day.  
  
A quart of milk. Severus made a face at the thought. He'd never liked milk as a beverage, not even as a child, and he couldn't possibly eat enough dairy products to satisfy Poppy. Only the knowledge that it was going straight to the child's skeleton kept him from pouring the wretched cack down the sink when Remus was out of the room.  
  
At least Poppy hadn't started complaining about his weight yet, although he was sure that was coming. According to the least cloying of the small library of pamphlets she'd forced on him, he needed to gain at least eighteen kilos by the end to ensure a healthy baby. Severus hadn't gained an ounce so far, what with morning sickness and his own metabolism, and he seriously doubted that he would make his goal unless he stole half the contents of Honeydukes.  
  
He'd showered, shaved, and was rummaging through his wardrobe for anything loose and comfortable when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection to the side. Something was off about the image, and he hung up the oversized Chieftans World Tour t-shirt he'd appropriated from Remus to take a closer look.  
  
Long black hair, beaky nose, too-pale skin - all were exactly right. His cock looked somewhat lonely without his balls hanging beneath it, but he'd had four months to adjust to that. What the devil was going on?  
  
Whatever it was couldn't be important. Severus shrugged and turned back to the wardrobe to retrieve the t-shirt and a pair of joggers he wore around the house. He'd straightened up and reached over his head to pull on the shirt when he saw it again.  
  
This time there was no mistaking it. He was starting to show.  
  
The clothing fell unnoticed to the floor as Severus stood very still, eyes riveted on his lower abdomen. His trousers had been tight for a week, and he'd had a strange heavy sensation deep in his pelvis for nearly a month. He'd put it down to water retention and slow bowels as his appetite returned, and told himself that it was too soon for his condition to be visible. Much too soon.  
  
But this - he cautiously touched his stomach and pressed at the gentle rounding just above his pubic bone. The flesh seemed firmer than usual, and it barely yielded as he pushed inwards. He could just feel something round rising from his pelvis, slightly soft at the top.  
  
_It can't be. It's only the first trimester._ He wet his lips and deliberately inhaled as deeply as he could to see if the swelling remained. Surely the books weren't wrong?  
  
_"I truly hope you've told Mr. Halliwell by now." Poppy carefully moved her wand across his body. "You won't be able to hide it much longer."  
  
"I told him last month." Severus stared up at the ceiling as Poppy snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and positioned his legs in the stirrups. How did women tolerate such a humiliating excuse for an exam? "And I'm not hiding anything. I'm simply letting nature take its course."  
  
"Take a breath - right, just like that." Poppy was always careful when she did an internal exam, but being felt from within and without would never be comfortable. She withdrew her hand and gave his stomach a gentle pat. "I'm glad to hear it. You'll be showing sooner rather than later, I think."  
  
"The book said sometime in the fourth or fifth month." He'd barely stopped vomiting, let alone considered what he'd wear when he outgrew his normal robes. This was happening much too quickly.  
  
"That book was written for women. You still have a man's bone structure, which means less room lower down." Poppy pulled the hospital wrap down over his legs and gestured for him to sit up. "I can't make an exact prediction, but you'll likely be showing before the third month, and in maternity clothes soon after, especially if you eat right and gain enough weight - "_  
  
Was Poppy right? The tailored clothing he wore for work cut uncomfortably into his middle when he leaned over a cauldron, and he'd begun to use moisturizer after his shower for an annoying itch on his stomach and thighs. But showing already?  
  
He turned sideways and deliberately positioned himself in a sunbeam. His posture had always been good. Maybe it was the lighting in the bedroom?  
  
The August sun was hot even through the window. Severus blinked at the fierce glow and looked down at his body. The light was strong enough that there were no shadows, and no excuses.  
  
It wasn't the lighting. It was the baby.  
  
His whole abdomen bowed outward, with a noticeable bump at his hip line. His waist was thicker and his navel flatter, and for the first time in his life he had something other than a lean, almost hollow belly. Poppy had been spot-on. Soon he would be in those hideous tents expectant mothers were supposed to wear, and everyone would start fussing about the Death Eater's baby, and that cow Rita Skeeter would write a cloying article about what a shame it was that an innocent child would grow up with such a parent -  
  
"Severus? Are you all right - oh my God." Remus, perspiring from the summer heat, padded into the room. He pointed at Severus' stomach with an incredulous look on his face. "You're showing, aren't you? Dear God."  
  
Before Severus could react, Remus had come up behind him and tentatively placed both hands on the bulge. "That's the baby, isn't it?" His expression was unreadable. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but - "  
  
"Spare me, Lupin. I was there when you read Fiecke's article." Severus could not help shivering at how good those hands felt on his skin. How much longer would Remus even want to share a bed, let alone touch him? "It's only going to get worse."  
  
"Worse?" Remus lifted his chin from Severus' shoulder. His eyes were almost gold in the sunlight, and strangely soft. "I was going to say that it's only going to get bigger. And that you look good, actually, better than you've looked in months."  
  
"Good? I look - " Severus could not help relaxing as Remus dropped to his knees and began examining the bulge from all angles. He had stripped to the waist on his way upstairs, and Severus had a wonderful view of his leanly muscled chest and back. "I look - strange. Odd. Not fat, but not myself."  
  
"You look like you're having a baby." Remus ran his fingertips over and across the swelling with surprising care. Severus shivered again. When had his belly become so sensitive? "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I like it. I can't wait to see what happens next."  
  
_I look like I've swallowed a Bludger, is what happens next._ Severus could not bring himself to say it aloud, not when Remus seemed fascinated rather than repulsed. He found himself stroking the damp brown fringe and trying to calculate the odds of their child being dark or fair. "I suppose we'll find out."  
  
"That we will." Remus stood up and kissed him full on the mouth. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank - why are you thanking me? Don't be absurd." As much as he wanted to stay aloof, he could not resist running his hand over the bulge, just to confirm that that it was real. It was definitely firmer than the rest of his abdomen, almost hard, and he wondered if this would continue as the child developed.  
  
"You being pregnant is absurd. Me being grateful isn't." Remus gave him another, surprisingly erotic kiss. "This is the only child I'll ever have, thanks to the Ministry. I'll always be thankful."  
  
Severus went still as desire flooded him, then pulled Remus close and ground his hips against Remus' body. Remus moaned and pushed back, sucking in a breath as their bellies pressed together, flat and round. He smelled of sunlight and heat and clean new sweat.  
  
"Oh you are, are you?" Severus broke free and gestured at the bed, which obediently unmade itself. He sank back on the pillows, one hand pumping his suddenly interested cock, one ostentatiously rubbing his stomach. He spread his legs a bit and tossed his head so that his hair spilled over the pillow. "Perhaps you'd like to show me exactly how grateful you are."  
  
Remus lowered himself to the bed, eyes alight. "It would be my pleasure, sir," he murmured. His hands were gentle as they began to explore all the changes to Severus' body. "My pleasure indeed."  
  
  


**Fifteen Weeks**  
  
"Here." Remus handed over a shopping bag from Great Expectations. "I hope you don't mind. I just noticed that you were having trouble getting dressed the last few mornings, and I thought I'd pick up a few things."  
  
"Trouble" was an understatement. He'd heard Severus cursing under his breath all week as he tried and failed to work the zip on one pair of trousers after another. Remus had pretended to be busy as Severus went through nearly his entire closet before finding a ceremonial robe that was just loose enough to accommodate his rapidly expanding waist. He had gotten through the previous few weeks solely by giving up his belt and letting his trousers ride below the bulge.  
  
"Hmph." Severus pulled out the carefully shrunk parcels. He was still in the ceremonial robe, which was already snug across the waist and hips. "Where did you find these? Please tell me you didn’t go to one of those 'big and tall' men's shops."  
  
"No, those wouldn't do." Remus watched as each parcel unshrank itself when opened to reveal neat stacks of jerseys, trousers, underwear, and dress robes. "It seems that enough gay men are taking advantage of Herr Feicke's technique that the leading maternity store on Diagon Alley has added a men's line. They call it 'From Here to Menternity'." He ignored the sour look on Severus' face at the name and held up a pair of ordinary black trousers. "The trousers all have expansion and support charms that will grow with you, then shrink back to normal after the birth. The jerseys have support charms, and there's even some with dryness charms in the chest area for men who decide to lactate - "  
  
"Which is not an option for me, thank God."  
  
"Indeed." Remus shook out an ankle-length dress robe. The thought of Severus with breasts was mildly horrifying. "These all have extra fabric in the front and at the sides. I only bought two because we don't go out much, but at least you'll have something nice to wear for the holidays."  
  
"You shouldn't have bothered. I can't imagine anyone inviting me for Christmas dinner." Severus ran his fingers over the fine dark wool of the dress robe before accepting a random jersey and the trousers. "Let me try these on. I hope you took them on approval?"  
  
"Yes. The clerk was one of our old yearmates - Peony Robinton, Hufflepuff. She was a bit surprised to hear about the baby, but she sends her best wishes." Remus called as Severus disappeared upstairs.  
  
"How nice for her," came the muffled reply. "I'll be sure to send flowers if these fit."  
  
Remus shook his head and gathered up his purchases. The trousers were all black, and as close in cut to Severus' usual style as possible. He'd bought several polo necks in black, grey, dark red, and dark green, some heavy jumpers in a looser style for winter, and a dozen pair of low cut briefs. He'd asked about drawers, but Madam Robinton had assured him that Muggle-style briefs would be much more comfortable as the pregnancy progressed.  
  
"He won't want anything constricting toward the end. I have three children of my own, you know," she'd said with an imperious and un-Hufflepufflike sniff that reminded Remus of Severus at his most self-important.  
  
The clock struck the quarter hour, and Remus could not help glancing impatiently at the bedroom. How long did it take to try on one outfit? He was on the verge of asking if everything was all right when he heard footsteps coming down the narrow staircase.  
  
"Well?" Severus walked into the room and slowly turned so Remus could see him from all angles. He tipped his chin back, almost defiantly. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you look marvellous," said Remus, throat suddenly dry. It was true. The new clothes fit perfectly, and for the first time Severus looked definitely _pregnant_ , not pudgy. The sleek lines emphasized the outward curve of his stomach and the inward curve of his back, and the rich red fabric was the perfect tone to bring out the healthy flush in his cheeks. "Bloody marvellous."  
  
"I'm glad. I've looked ridiculous the last week or so." One long hand began rubbing slow circles on his stomach. Severus seemed completely unaware of what he was doing. "This is much more comfortable, even if a bit less flowing than I expected."  
  
"The styles have changed - people are proud to be pregnant these days, not ashamed." Remus could have sworn that half the women in Diagon Alley were pushing baby carriages or shopping for maternity clothes, and he'd seen two other men with suspiciously round bellies. It seemed that the Wizarding World had finally relaxed enough to begin repopulating itself after twenty years of war.  
  
"And don't thank me. I told you when this started that I'd do everything I could to help you through this, and I meant it." Remus gestured at the bag, which repacked itself and floated into the bedroom. "You're doing all the work, you know. You deserve a little pampering."  
  
"I should say." Severus glanced down at himself. His hand dropped to his side. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Remus could not resist stroking the baby bulge as he brushed past Severus into the kitchen. "Your turn to cook, but I can help if you're tired."  
  
"I'm not an invalid." Severus quirked his brows at the light touch to his belly before joining Remus. A green salad and a whole roasted chicken garnished with carrots and potatoes, both charmed to stay at the perfect temperature, waited on the kitchen counter. "I did this while you were out."  
  
"I'll do the washing up, then." Remus floated their dinner to the table. A carving knife rose from the tablecloth and cut the meat into neat, even slices. "This looks lovely."  
  
"It's my mother's recipe." Severus sat down and unfolded his napkin. He had to sit a few inches further back from the table than before. "If you don't like it, you can do the cooking from now on."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine." Remus took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "It's good. Do you mind if I try the recipe myself at some point?"  
  
Severus shrugged and helped himself. "Feel free. It's in the cookbook."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They ate in silence, Severus poring over the news section of the _Prophet_ , Remus choosing sport and entertainment. The chicken was perfectly seasoned (not a surprise, given what Severus did for a living) and the salad had plenty of dark, spicy greens, and there was fresh fruit and cheese for dessert. It was a tasty and well-balanced meal, and Remus was all but certain that Severus had followed gotten the idea from the _Eating for Two: Healthy Eating for the Expectant Witch_ menus that had shown up courtesy of St. Mungo's obstetrical department as soon as Severus hit the second trimester.  
  
Remus made sure that Severus was settled in the parlour with a book, feet elevated, before clearing the table. There was plenty left over, and he turned on the wireless and listened to a match between Holyhead and Quiberon while he prepared sandwiches and salads for their respective lunch pails.  
  
It still early when he'd packaged the last chunk of cinnamon-pear chevre from Wales and checked the other room. Severus, legs tucked up under him, was intent on a biography of Hermes Trismegistus. He'd pushed his jersey up past his waist, and was gently massaging his belly with his left hand. Remus watched, mesmerized, as he scratched at a dry area just under the curve, then moved his hand around to cradle the firm round swell. He lifted his head from the book long enough to look down at his stomach with a curiously soft expression, then went back to reading and massaging himself.  
  
Remus quietly withdrew into the kitchen. Severus had acted as if their child were a means to an end, but seeing him so careful with himself, almost tender -  
  
_He wants the baby for its own sake. Not that he'll ever admit it, but he does._  
  
Remus smiled, then knocked on the doorframe and stuck his head into the parlour. "Fancy a cuppa? I was just putting the kettle on."  
  
Severus pulled his jumper down over his belly and sat up straight in his chair. "Hm. It's not too late, I suppose." He glanced at the clock. "Earl Grey - no, scratch that, I won't have you running to Poppy about me daring to drink too much caffeine in one day. Make it that Mother Whoever's swill."  
  
"You mean this?" Remus accio'd a tin of loose tea labelled "Mother Cumby's Materny-Tea" and read the ingredient list. The cover art showed a vacuous young woman sitting in a rocking chair, a steaming mug of tea resting on her bulging midriff while a set of knitting needles worked on a ridiculously small jacket in a washed out yellow yarn. "It doesn't sound like swill - raspberry leaf, strawberry leaf, lemongrass, wildcrafted nettle leaf - "  
  
"Probably means they gathered it just before Farmer Brown's cow shat on the plant."  
  
" - alfalfa, fennel seed, rosehips, peppermint - this sounds harmless enough." Remus swallowed a laugh as Severus curled his lip. "Lemongrass tastes rather nice."  
  
"And raspberry leaf tastes like wet cardboard." Severus closed his book and unfolded his legs. "It supposedly tones the uterus and helps the round ligaments to stretch. Poppy says I need all the help I can get, so it's not as if I have a choice."  
  
Remus watched as Severus stalked over to the kettle, still graceful for the moment. He rummaged in the pantry for a moment before pulling out a re-sealed package of biscuits. "This sounds like a good balance to Mother Cumby. Chocolate digestives."  
  
Severus accepted the package and made a show of reading the nutritional information. Remus plucked the biscuits from his hand and poured several onto a plate.  
  
"Here. A few biscuits won't hurt, especially after that lovely dinner."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose." He scowled at the Materny-Tea. "Don't tell Poppy."  
  
Remus did laugh this time. "I promise." He flicked his wand at the kettle and waited for it to boil. "My lips are sealed."

**Twenty Weeks**  
  
_Flyer received at 2 Spinner's End, Halifax, on 12 October 2001._  
  
You're having a baby! Congratulations!  
  
This is such a special time for a family! All the excitement…the planning…the waiting for the Big Day. There's nothing better than welcoming a new little wizard or witch in your home!  
  
But along with the joy come the worries. How will you stretch your pay envelope? What about clothes and antenatal care? Will something go wrong?  
  
You want to make sure your little one gets the very best in life. We in the Isolationist Party wish to assure you that we're on your side. A vote for us is a vote for the following:  
  
**\- Food and clothing for the mum-to-be from Diagon Alley's best stores.  
\- Housing subsidies in Wizarding neighbourhoods for young families, or accommodations with generous families with love in their hearts and space in their homes for single parents.  
\- Full antenatal care at the Merope Gaunt Memorial Clinic in London and its satellite branches in Edinburgh, York, and Dolgellau.  
\- Specially trained mediwitches testing your bundle of joy _before_ it's born so you'll be prepared for any complications.  
\- Financial assistance so families can live and work in the Wizarding World, without being forced into Muggle society.**  
  
Our children are our future. Make sure their lives and their world are secure.  
  
Secure the Future. Vote ISOLATIONIST.

_Paid for by the Committee to Promote Wizarding Welfare._

  
  
  
_The following is written in an elegant, feminine hand at the bottom of the flyer -  
  
Dearest Severus -  
  
Coraline Bardwell told me about your good fortune - what wonderful news! I'm so very happy for you, my dear, and wish you and your little one nothing but joy and long life.  
  
Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you - the world can be so very unfeeling. I would be honoured to make you and your baby-to-be one of the first beneficiaries of our new Secure the Future campaign. You have but to owl.  
  
My very best to Mr. Jarndyce -  
  
Fondly,  
  
__Narcissa_  
  
  
Severus stared at the campaign flyer. Coraline Bardwell ran a day spa in Diagon Alley, and used Old Yorkshire Apothecaries' cosmetics; Severus had sat in on a meeting she'd had with Halliwell about a customized order of Chameleon Lotion for her boutique. They'd barely spoken beyond a perfunctory "congratulations and good luck," and Severus had prepared the lotion and forgotten about it. The holidays were a busy season for both the medical and cosmetic parts of the business, and he'd had enough to do with preparing extra-large batches of antacids and foaming milk baths without recalling that the Institute de Beaute Bardwell catered mainly to the rich and well-connected.  
  
Like Narcissa Malfoy, who clearly had enjoyed a good gossip along with her facial and complexion enhancement charms the last time she visited.  
  
He was tempted to burn the flyer and send it back to Narcissa with a note telling her where she could put her policies, but he'd learned years ago not to anger the powerful. Male pregnancy was new enough that he could all too easily see the Ministry sending a Friendly Visitor by to see how he was doing, with plans to take custody of him and the baby after it was born. After all, how could two men, one a werewolf, the other a pardoned murderer, possibly Secure the Future without warping their helpless offspring?  
  
_Over my dead body. I'll emigrate before Narcissa touches you._ He rubbed his stomach in what had become an automatic gesture. _You're mine, not hers._  
  
He left the flyer where Remus would see it when he came home from work and started to climb the stairs to the bedroom. He had just come from his monthly antenatal visit with Poppy and desperately wanted a shower; all was well, and Poppy was particularly pleased that he'd gained over a stone, but she'd insisted on one of those appalling internal examinations. A hot shower would wash away the remaining stickiness from the hygienic gel and work out some of the tension in his lower back.  
  
He took his time in the bathroom, and then checked himself in the bedroom mirror for yet more changes. Fortunately he'd managed to avoid the skin blotches on his face and shoulders that Poppy had warned against, but he could just make out the beginnings of stretch marks low on his belly, flanking the thin dark line that ran from groin to navel. Old Yorkshire's attempt at stretch mark cream felt lovely on his tight, itchy skin, but so far it hadn't seem to be working as promised.  
  
  
_Will have to tell Halliwell about this. He'll want to know before we launch the cream._ Severus made a face at the thought. He'd been prepared for the weight gain and discomforts of pregnancy, but he was vain enough to be disturbed by the idea of permanent scars. Remus was still fascinated by his body, but that surely wouldn't last as he got bigger and the faint lines widened and turned red.  
  
Severus sighed and summoned his clothes. He'd taken the afternoon off and was determined to enjoy it. Stretch marks were a sign that the child was growing properly, and growth was good.  
  
Remus had brought him more clothes, these purchased with the stipend the estate had started as soon as Severus had passed that magic thirteen week milestone. Severus had to admit that a soft fleece tracksuit was far more comfortable than anything else he could have worn about the house, even if he felt half-dressed.  
  
Lunch was a consciously healthy salad (again - thank God he'd started to crave carrots and spinach, even if the organic whole wheat croutons were too crunchy) and a roast beef sandwich on wholegrain bread. Severus ate, cleaned up the kitchen, and brewed himself a cup of ginger tea as a treat. The nausea had faded as the pregnancy progressed, but he still enjoyed the slightly hot flavour.  
  
He'd settled in his favourite chair with a good book and the tea when someone poked him.  
  
Severus froze in place. Spinner's End was not haunted, and he'd tailored the privacy and defensive spells to himself, Remus, and Poppy Pomfrey. What was going on?  
  
Another poke caught him just below his navel. Severus set the book on the floor and peered down at himself. Could it possibly be - ?  
  
This time it was a fluttering scrape in his side, followed by a curious twisting sensation as if the something were somersaulting inside him. Severus pulled up his top and carefully positioned both hands on his stomach, one under the heavy swell, one where he'd felt the movement. He'd had several odd twinges in his belly the last few days, but they'd always turned out to be indigestion.  
  
But this….  
  
He pushed his fingers into his flesh and waited. Seconds later something pushed back, once, twice, three times. Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and closed his eyes. He'd known he was pregnant within hours of conceiving. But this - this was the proof that the vomiting and the weight gain and the aches were something more than signs of illness.  
  
_It's alive. It's healthy._ He sat back in his chair and let the hugeness of the moment wash over him. _It's real._  
  
"Severus?" Remus stood in the doorway, cloak over his arm, a package of books floating behind him. "The Isolationists are passing out these pamphlets in Kytel Mews and - are you all right?"  
  
Severus gestured at his stomach. "Remus. You - you have to feel this, it's extraordinary - "  
  
Remus knelt before him, head cocked to one side as he let Severus guide his hands to either side of his abdomen. "Feel what? Sorry, there's - "  
  
Another kick, this one strong and unmistakable, and Remus jerked backwards. "My God. That's - that's the baby!"  
  
"So it would seem." Severus forgot to breathe at the blinding, overwhelming joy on the lean face. Did Remus really want the baby so much?  
  
"Oh my." Remus, grinning so hard his face had to hurt, kissed the spot where they'd felt movement and rubbed his cheek against the tight-stretched skin. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Our baby."  
  
Severus swallowed. His skin felt hot where Remus had kissed him, and it was the most natural thing in the world to run his hands through the soft brown hair. He had to force himself to be sarcastic, even if the usual sting was gone.  
  
"I hope you'll remember that when it's time for a nappy change and a bottle. This isn't all miracles, you know."  
  
"I used to babysit Harry, remember? There's nothing like a full nappy to put me off my feed." Remus sat back, still grinning, both hands gently cradling the bulge. "I don't care. Our baby."  
  
There was no answer for that. Severus shifted in place until he was comfortable. The kicks had faded to the occasional flutter or twist, and he wondered how much stronger they would get before the end. Poppy had said something about counting, but when would it become frequent enough for him to bother?  
  
_Narcissa can go hang herself. I'll secure my own future._ He watched Remus watch his belly, occasionally tracing the faint, quick movements within. He reached out to join their fingers over the child.  
  
He did not dare admit that the future would never be secure without Remus in it.  
  


**Twenty-Five Weeks**  
  
_Letter to Narcissa Malfoy, on plain stationery, dated 10 November 2001.  
  
Dear Narcissa:  
  
I apologize for not responding sooner to your kind offer of assistance. You will be pleased to learn that I am well provided for, and that I am in excellent health. My medical provider is confident of a good outcome, and I have no complaints beyond those common to expectant 'mothers' everywhere.  
  
I will be busy with work and preparing for the new arrival until well into the New Year, so let me wish you a joyful holiday season in advance. Please give my best to Draco, as I doubt the Wizengamot will see fit to modify his parole in time for him to spend Christmas anywhere but Monte Carlo.  
  
Thank you again for your consideration. I trust you are well.  
  
Cordially,  
  
__S. Snape_  
  
  
  
"…earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust…."  
  
The November wind whipped through the tiny cemetery at St. Michael & All Angels. Mother Proctor, the vicar, was bareheaded, and her hair swirled past her half-glasses as she recited the liturgy.  
  
"…the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen."  
  
Remus watched as Severus, who hadn't said a word beyond the standard responses, lowered himself to one knee. He whispered a Wind-Stilling charm, opened a pasteboard box, and poured a heap of gritty ashes into the tiny hole left by a single turn of the gravedigger's spade. Another charm, and the earth filled in and patted the small mound smooth.  
  
Mother Proctor hesitated, then continued. "The Lord be with you."  
  
"And with thy spirit."  
  
"Let us pray."  
  
Remus barely moved his lips as the mourners - if one could call them that - recited the Lord's Prayer. He'd never met Eileen Prince, and he would have bet money that old Jarndyce and his son hadn't either. Severus remained kneeling as Mother Proctor went through the rest of the service, neck bent so that his hair concealed his face.  
  
"The God of peace, who brought again from the dead the Lord Jesus Christ, the great Shepherd of the sheep, through the blood of the everlasting covenant…."  
  
Another gust of wind blew her words back down her throat until the final _amen_. Old Jarndyce immediately stepped forward and shook her hand, almost before she'd closed her prayerbook. His son crossed himself and stepped off to the side.  
  
Remus joined Severus by the granite headstone. " **Eileen Europa Prince. 1930-1976. Daughter and mother** looked stark next to the elaborate Portland marble tomb her father had raised to himself. "Are you all right?"  
  
"She died twenty-five years ago. If I'm not all right by now, I never will be." Severus moved to get up. Remus automatically reached under his arms and pulled him to his feet before he lost his balance and stumbled.  
  
"I'm so very sorry. I wish I'd known."  
  
"I told Slughorn. He invited me to that idiotic club of his, said it would distract me. It didn't." Severus closed his eyes for a moment and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "The only students I told were Regulus and Evan. It was no one else's business."  
  
"Gentlemen. Now that this sad task has been completed, we should repair to the house." Old Jarndyce nodded briskly to Mother Proctor and his son. "I believe we all have the apparation coordinates?"  
  
"Of course we do. You gave them to us at your office." Severus rubbed his stomach in the way that meant the baby was agitated. Remus wondered if it had somehow picked up on its father's mood. "Go ahead. Lupin and I will meet you there."  
  
Jarndyce jerked his head up and down. "Very well. Please do not tarry. We have paperwork to review and a ritual to finalize, and I have appointments in Town." He vanished before Severus could reply.  
  
Young Jarndyce, whom Remus vaguely remembered as an undersized Slytherin tagging after Walburga Elphick, held out his hand to Severus. "I'm sorry. Dad isn't himself today, he's always like this in November."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and took the offered hand. His left hand remained on his abdomen. "I'm sure."  
  
Remus gave Young Jarndyce his most charming smile and wrapped an arm about Severus' shoulders. He had to raise his voice over the wind. "We'll be along in a moment. Be sure to thank your father for all his work."  
  
"Right-o!" Young Jarndyce looked somewhat confused and disapparated with a loud snapping sound that made Remus wonder if he'd splinched himself.  
  
Mother Proctor joined them as they walked slowly toward the lych gate. "I didn't know your mother, but I am so very sorry, Mr. Snape." She had a North American accent, perhaps Canadian. She flicked her wand at the gate, which obediently swung open. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do."  
  
Severus hesitated. "I can't imagine - "  
  
"We'll need to talk to you about the christening after we've moved into the house," Remus said. He ignored the sudden clenching of Severus' jaw. "We're neither of us High Church, so simple and quiet would probably be best."  
  
"Simple is fine with me. There's nothing worse than a fussy baby voiding itself in the font in front of 200 guests." Mother Proctor gave a rueful smile. "I'll drop by when you're settled so we can go over the ceremony. There aren't many of us in this area, but we're a tolerant lot on the whole."  
  
"Thank you." Remus shook hands and visualized the front steps at Brewer's Rest. "Hold on, I'll take us both - "  
  
They materialized in the driveway of Brewer's Rest a heartbeat later. It was a late Victorian do-over of a Tudor country house, and still had the ubiquitous half-timber upper storey. The front garden was an overgrown wreck, but Young Jarndyce had mentioned greenhouses and a kitchen garden behind the main building.  
  
Remus kept his arm firmly about Severus' shoulders to steady him as they made their way up the rough gravel drive. His balance had shifted noticeably in the last few weeks as his belly grew heavy and round, and he had begun to waddle slightly when he was tired. _I'll have to set anti-slip and Featherfall charms on the stairs when we get home. That staircase is a menace to me, and I'm not six months pregnant.  
  
God knows what I'll have to do to make this place safe -_  
  
"You can let go of me now. I'm not crippled." Severus tensed as they neared the wide slate steps to the front door. He pulled free of Remus, straightened as well as he could, and walked up the stairs as briskly as he could.  
  
"I know, and I didn't mean - "  
  
"There you are." Old Jarndyce, moustache bristling, stood in the open doorway. "I was beginning to wonder if you and Mr. Lupin had met with an accident."  
  
Remus stiffened at the harsh tone and swallowed a growl. The moon was waxing and the wolf was just under the surface. It was all he could do not to snarl a warning to treat his mate and cub with the respect that they deserved as Old Jarndyce stepped aside and gestured toward the library.  
  
The house was in surprisingly good order, thanks to a Chancery-cast stasis charm. It wasn't large, but it was comfortable, and Remus relaxed a bit at how bright and clean everything was. The floor plan provided by the estate had shown three good sized bedrooms upstairs, plus a sunny nursery, and there was a separate parlour, library, kitchen and dining room on the first floor. The basement was completely devoted to a laboratory and stillroom that had been used by the Prince family since the 18th century, and Remus knew Severus was itching to get into the supply rooms to see how much was still useable.  
  
The library was a booklover's dream: floor to ceiling walnut bookshelves on two walls, huge plate glass windows facing the front garden, two comfortable wing chairs, and a large polished table at the right angle to take advantage of the sunlight as one worked. A fireplace with the Prince arms carved above the mantel took up most of the fourth wall, opposite the window.  
  
"Please, sit down." Young Jarndyce waved his wand at a beautiful silver tea set on the table. "Tea? Mr. Lupin? Mr. Snape - oh yes, you'll want something without caffeine - "  
  
"I'm fine." Severus peeled off his cloak and took the seat at the head of the table. He'd worn the more formal of the dress robes today, and the pale sunlight glittered off the silver knotwork embroidery on the sleeves and yoke. "You are not the only one with commitments, sir. Shall we get on with it?"  
  
Old Jarndyce stared directly at Severus' waist and thinned his lips. He dropped into the seat to Severus' left and opened his briefcase. Remus hesitated, then slid into the chair opposite the solicitor. Severus had barely slept the night before (he _claimed_ it was the baby kicking him in the bladder) and looked it, and Remus was determined to get him back to Spinner's End and into bed as soon as possible.  
  
"Very well." Old Jarndyce snapped his fingers at his briefcase, which obediently produced several impressive documents. He unfolded a set of tortoiseshell half-glasses and picked up the first sheet of parchment.  
  
"As you are aware, Theophrastus Prince set three conditions upon your inheritance, Mr. Snape. First, you had to leave your job at Hogwarts and work as an apothecary, and I must say that it was a pleasure to know that you had done so well before your grandfather's death. I'm sure he would have been quite proud of you."  
  
"I doubt it, given why I left Hogwarts." Severus glared at the solicitor. "Continue."  
  
Old Jarndyce glared back. "The second condition was that you reinter your mother's remains in the family plot at Brewerton, under her maiden name. This was of course done today, before myself, my son, the vicar, and your - friend."  
  
It was Remus' turn to glare at the frosty tone. "I believe the correct term is 'partner,' if you're referring to my personal relationship with Severus. I'll also answer to 'Begetter' in a pinch."  
  
Severus whipped his head about and stared at Remus, frowning slightly. Remus gave him a faint, calm smile. They could discuss it later.  
  
Young Jarndyce spat tea onto the table. His father cleaned it up with a terse _evanesco_ and waited for him to stop choking. His eyes were glacial.  
  
"The third condition was of course that you produce a child of your body, either born live or _in utero_ , before the first anniversary of your grandfather's death. Although I cannot say that he would have approved of your method, you certainly are well on the way to fulfilling the third condition as well." Old Jarndyce pulled out a letter that Remus recognized as a certified copy of Poppy's note confirming the pregnancy and Remus' paternity. "The child will be born - "  
  
"On or about the 20th of February." Severus began massaging his stomach again, fingertips lightly circling his navel. Young Jarndyce tried and failed to swallow another sip of tea. "And before you ask, no, we don't know the gender as yet. Madam Pomfrey will be casting the gender determination spell at my next antenatal appointment."  
  
"I see." Old Jarndyce was too well bred to shudder as Severus' hand followed the movement of the unborn baby. "In that case, I am pleased to present you with the deed to Brewer's Rest, dated this day, as well as a bank draught from Gingott's in an amount sufficient to cover your moving and maintenance-related expenses from now until the day that your child is safely delivered."  
  
"Thank you." Severus beckoned to Remus, who moved his chair so that he could read the document as well. It was quite straightforward and free of hidden clauses, charms, and the like, and was a duplicate of an original filed that morning with Chancery. And the money - Remus hadn't seen a draught that large since his parents' death twenty years earlier, and that had been the whole of their estate.  
  
_We'll be - Severus will be rich, and I'll be well-off._ It was increasingly hard to remember that their arrangement was temporary. Remus hadn't been able to sleep the night before without Severus beside him, and had put it down to nerves. But the mere idea of never sleeping beside him again -  
  
_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. This is supposed to be a business transaction._  
  
"In that case, we need only introduce you and Mr. Lupin to the house, and then we'll leave you to it." Old Jarndyce stood and walked to the fireplace. "Mr. Snape? I believe you're familiar with the basic spell?"  
  
"Yes, yes. We had to renew the charm every year at Hogwarts." Severus pushed back from the table and stood. He misjudged the distance slightly and grimaced as his belly knocked against the edge of the table. "Should Remus be included in the first level of the spell? He's the father of my child, and the house should know it."  
  
The old man looked semi-approving for the first time. "I believe you have the right of it."  
He tapped his wand against the hearthstone, which began to glow. The Prince arms seemed to shift slightly, and the polished wood blurred. "Right hand here, on the shield. Give it a few moments, and then Mr. Lupin may join you."  
  
Severus set his jaw and joined the solicitor by the mantel. The light from the hearthstone brought out every line and hollow on his face as he positioned his fingers across his mother's family arms.  
  
Old Jarndyce tapped his wand against the shield. "Are you Septimus Severus Snape, son of Eileen Europa Prince?"  
  
"I am." The glow spread from the hearthstone to cover Severus. Remus felt the growl build up again in his chest at the implied threat to his mate and cub.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?" Old Jarndyce tapped his wand against the shield again. Remus stood opposite Severus and placed his left hand on the dark, old wood. Jarndyce's wand pressed lightly against his knuckles.  
  
"Are you Remus John Lupin, father of the unborn child of Septimus Severus Snape?"  
  
"I am." The growl could not be suppressed. Remus had a sudden flash of memory -  
  
_"Mate." He bit the long throat and splayed his hand across the belly that would swell with their cub. "Mine."  
  
Dark eyes locked on his, huge and open. "Yours."_  
  
\- and felt a sudden warm tingle flow over and across him. Severus hissed, and Remus clutched at his hand as the tingle swept through them both.  
  
The sensation faded. Remus opened his eyes. Severus, slightly flushed, inclined his head and mouthed a single word: _yours_.  
  
"Well. That's that."  
  
Old Jarndyce's voice was an intrusion. He cleared his throat and stared at them. Something small squirmed under Remus' hand, and it was only then that he realized that their hands were clasped over the unborn child.  
  
"Yes. I suppose it is." Remus pressed his palm against the hard curve and tightened his grip on Severus' right hand.  
  
Severus lifted his chin a notch and gave the solicitors a long, cool stare. "It is at that. Brewer's Rest has acknowledged us. We'd like to tour the property now, if it's all the same to you. You did say you had business in Town."  
  
"Dad? We really should go." Young Jarndyce slapped his father's briefcase shut with unseemly haste and summoned their cloaks. "They'll need to change the wards, and - "  
  
His father made a shooing gesture. "Stop dithering, boy. I know my place." He swept his cloak over his shoulders. "I'll expect an owl from Madam Pomfrey as soon as the gender is determined so the child's name can be added to the family rolls."  
  
"You'll get it as soon as we do." Severus released Remus' left hand and turned so he stood facing Old Jarndyce. "Good day, sir."  
  
"Good day." Old Jarndyce glared at his son, who shrank slightly. There was a faint crack, and they disappeared.  
  
Remus sighed and slipped his arm around Severus. The baby stirred restlessly, and Severus, suddenly pale again, slumped slightly against the mantel. Remus helped him to the nearer of the wing chairs and eased him into it.  
  
"Here. Rest for a minute. We can tour the place later. You need to go home."  
  
"Yes." Severus slumped back into the cushions, both arms wrapped protectively about his belly. "Just give me a minute."  
  
Remus shoved an ottoman under his feet and spread his own cloak over him as a blanket. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the sleek black hair. "Take as long as you need. I'll see if there's anything for tea. You need to eat."  
  
Severus grunted and wriggled in place. Remus stood up and watched as he slowly dozed off, face and body relaxing as he slept at last. He cast a stay-warm spell on the tea set and silently set off for the kitchen. There was an almost imperceptible wash of magic as he stepped out of the library as the house checked him a final time, then went quiet again as it recognized one of its new masters.  
  
_Mine._ Remus had meant the child, not the house and the man. But it seemed he had all three, at least for now. How would it all play out?  
  
_Always_ , whispered Moony, just below the surface.  
  
_We'll see,_ thought Remus. He could not help smiling at the thought. _We'll see._  
  


  
**Twenty-Nine Weeks**  
  
“…I can’t bloody believe women go through this _all_ the time….”  
  
“…damn kid won’t stop kicking, it’s driving me nuts….”  
  
“…how can I be Josephine Baker if the stretch marks get any worse?"  
  
“…hormones, has to be, never thought I'd cry when I saw the test results…”  
  
“…first time I’ve ever had a bloke whistle at me in the street, and I swear he nearly shit himself when I turned round and he saw the beard….”  
  
It took an act of will for Severus to keep a straight face listening to the chatter at the “meet ‘n greet” the earnest young childbirth instructor had organized for first men-only birthing class in St. Mungo’s history. By next week they’d all sitting on the floor learning allegedly prophylactic breathing patterns and squatting techniques (and likely looking like a pod of beached whales), but tonight they were sharing fruit, iced biscuits, and caffeine-free hot drinks while “getting to know one another.”  
  
Severus had already identified a well-known drag queen who had decided to “get in touch with his Divine Feminine” in the most primal way possible, a former Beater for Portree who treated his partner as if the least twinge were labour pains, and an activist couple who were having a baby as a protest against gender identity and society's expectations of same-sex couples. Most of the other parents had gathered around a Christmas tree hung with pink and blue teddy bears, and were now busily comparing notes on weight gain, diet, feeding, and baby showers. It was quite appalling.  
  
Worst of all, Severus had found himself queuing up at the punch bowl alongside his last serious boyfriend and his partner, who was carrying twins. Geoff Weasley, second cousin to the redheads who had made his life a merry hell for most of his time at Hogwarts, had unceremoniously dumped Severus right after the Gilderoy Lockhart debacle. He'd treated them to a lavish weekend in London, complete with theatre tickets and a room at the Savoy with room service and a hot tub, then told him as they were packing to leave that he "didn't deserve" such a brilliant, talented wizard, and that he was leaving for Severus' "own good." Two weeks later Severus had spotted him in Flourish & Blotts with a simpering upper class twit who was practically the dictionary definition of "flaming queen," and halfway through August he'd received an invitation to their housewarming party.  
  
No wonder he'd been in such a foul mood when Remus came back to teach DADA.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, we have a lovely surprise!" The childbirth instructor, a winsome Ravenclaw who had spent much of her time at school researching the best ways to skive off class in favour of snogging behind the portrait of Alberic the Adipose, clapped her hands together and practically bounced in place. "We have door prizes! A year's supply of baby formula and nappies donated by Menternity, a changing table and rocking chair from Mortice Woodworking, a free water birth screening at the Merope Gaunt Memorial - "  
  
“I can see us dining out on this for years,” Remus said in his ear as half the partygoers gathered about a table laden with packages wrapped in shiny pastel paper. The other half, most of them visibly pregnant, were listening to Vratsa flatten Chudley (again) on a wireless someone had smuggled in. “This is like a comedy sketch on the WWN.”  
  
“I can see myself being arrested if you don’t get me out of here in five minutes. What a bunch of tossers.” Severus curled his lip at Geoff’s partner, who gave him a toothy grin and made a great show of rubbing his grotesquely swollen belly. He'd actually _hugged_ Severus and said "What a cute tummy you have!" when introduced, and was now terrifying a Welsh dragonkeeper with tales of varicose veins and intestinal gas. “Tell them I’m about to vomit, or have convulsions.”  
  
Remus, damn him, _snickered_. “Most of them aren’t that bad. That couple from Bristol seem like nice, normal people.”  
  
Severus absently shifted his weight and pressed a hand to his lower back. They had deliberately come late to avoid a personal appearance by Narcissa Malfoy on behalf of the Secure the Future Initiative, and the comfortable chairs were long since occupied. “They’re the exception. I pity Minerva having to deal with this lot and their darlings in eleven years. ‘The Divine Clarissa’ will probably want milk baths and rose petals in the Hufflepuff dorms for his precious offspring.”  
  
Remus slipped an arm about his waist and started to steer him toward the door. “I hate to tell you this, but Clarissa and his boyfriend are both purebloods. Little Hubert Agamemnon is more likely to be in Slytherin than Hufflepuff.”  
  
“Thank you ever so for sharing that. Now I really do feel sick.” Severus dodged a harried young orderly who was circulating with a tray of punch cups. He had to hold his stomach to keep his balance, and stopped when a particularly sharp kick caught him in the spleen. “Damn. I wish he’d _stop_ that.”  
  
“I don’t think Fleance understands English yet.” Remus sat him down in a just-vacated chair (the dragonkeeper had finally pled morning sickness and made a beeline for the gents) and headed for the cloakroom.  
  
“We’re not calling him Fleance!” The baby was a boy, and finding a name they both could live with was turning into a challenge. Severus, who had first-hand experience with peculiar names, was set on something as bland as possible. Remus, who loved Shakespeare, had responded by referring to their son by the Bard’s least appetizing names, usually in public. Last week it had been “Malvolio,” the week before that it had been “Cassius,” and two days ago Potter had nearly fallen through the Floo laughing when Remus had said that Apollodorus would be the best Chaser England had ever seen.  
  
_At this rate he'll want to call you "Bellisarius" or "Vercingetorix." Your father is quite, quite mad._ Severus folded both hands across his belly and waited for the latest bout of acrobatics to peter out. As big and awkward as he'd become, he found late pregnancy oddly pleasant each time he felt a kick or a flutter. He'd spent most of his life protecting the young, frequently against themselves, and it was gratifying to know that his own son was healthy and safe.  
  
_Likely he's joking, but don't worry. I'll make sure you have a reasonable name, like "Anthony" or "David" or "Patrick" -_  
  
"Professor Snape? Is that you?"  
  
The female voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he automatically tried to stand with his old grace. The result was more like a desperate heave, but Severus was on his feet and inclining his head before he recognized the young witch who'd addressed him.  
  
"Miss Granger?" He cocked his head at the slim, carefully dressed woman who had been his best and most annoying student. "I had no idea you worked for St. Mungo's."  
  
She laughed, seemingly unphased by his condition. "I don't, actually. And it's 'Longbottom' now. Neville and I were married last Christmas."  
  
A Christmas party full of pregnant wizards was not the place to shriek with horror at the thought of the cleverest witch of her generation tying herself to a dunderhead. Severus nodded politely. "How nice for you. I'm sure Longbottom's grandmother is thrilled."  
  
"Yes, quite, especially now - hullo, Remus!" Granger - he would never think of her as "Mrs. Longbottom" - smiled with delight and gave Remus an enthusiastic hug. "Harry told me about the baby. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you!" Remus hugged back and kissed her on the cheek. "We're here to meet the rest of the birthing class. I wish I'd known you were visiting someone, we could have had lunch - "  
  
"Well, it's not precisely a visit." Granger, suddenly pink, held out her hand to a cloaked figure in the doorway. "Darling, it's all right. You aren't the only one."  
  
Severus had had more than his share of dreadful experiences over the years, from finding out that his teenage crush was a werewolf to being forced to kill his closest friend and mentor. But nothing, _nothing_ had prepared him for the sight of Neville Longbottom slowly peeling off his cloak and waddling into the room.  
  
A hugely, heavily, awkwardly pregnant Neville Longbottom.  
  
Severus was vaguely aware of Remus making some vague noises that might have been a greeting, and Granger babbling an explanation about wanting a family despite Bellatrix Lestrange casting an old barrenness hex during the final assault on Hogwarts. The only thing that truly registered was that _Longbottom_ , the same Neville Longbottom who had blown up more cauldrons in five years than the rest of the school combined, was going to be a father.  
  
Or mother, given that he looked even farther along than Severus himself.  
  
"Professor." Longbottom straightened as well as he could and offered his wife his arm. She cuddled against him with a radiant smile and draped a protective arm about what had been his waist.  
  
"Longbottom." Severus took a deep breath. What was in that punch? Surely this wasn't real.  
  
"Hullo, Neville. How are you feeling?" Remus shook hands with his old student. "I can't believe our children will be in the same year at school - "  
  
_Dear God. My_ son _at Hogwarts with_ Longbottom's _spawn._ Severus closed his eyes. This was worse than the prospect of the Divine Clarissa's sprog being a Slytherin. Much worse. Much, much, much worse.  
  
" - and when we read the article in the potions quarterly about men becoming pregnant, we went to Grandmother Longbottom and told her that we'd found a way around the curse." Granger smiled up at Longbottom, who smiled back and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "We both took Androgynus, you see. I took the original formulation and Neville took the German variant, and so - "  
  
"You were both hermaphrodites, so it's biologically your child regardless. That's brilliant." Remus ignored a whoop of laughter from the party as the Divine Clarissa, winner of a year's free services from a certified wet nurse courtesy of Mum's the Word, began singing "Havin' Your Baby" to his tearful partner. "Well done."  
  
"We're very happy." Longbottom raised his chin a notch and looked Severus squarely in the eye, almost as if defying him to say something cutting or cruel. "I grew most of the ingredients for the Androgynus myself. The Longbottoms are just as old as the Blacks, and I decided I wasn't going to let the family die out with me when there was something I could do about it."  
  
The conversation turned to babysitting, baby names, changing tables, and the like. Severus finally nudged Remus on the arm when Granger started describing her plans to take a milk-inducing potion so she could breastfeed after Longbottom gave birth. "Remus? If you would - "  
  
"Sorry." Remus gave him an apologetic shrug. "I lost track of time." He embraced Granger, then Longbottom, before handing Severus his cloak. "Maybe we can get together over the holidays."  
  
_Over my dead body_. Severus huddled in his cloak as the three Gryffindors said their good-byes and the Longbottoms wandered toward a cloying display of "age-appropriate toys," most of them violently coloured and noisy. The baby twisted to lie directly on a nerve cluster, and he could not bite back a hiss at the sharp, sudden burn down his leg.  
  
"Good night - here, let's get you home. Are you all right?" Remus helped him into the lift. "I can take you straight to Poppy."  
  
"No need." Severus relaxed as the pain faded to a dull ache in his left thigh. "He lay wrong for a moment. I'm all right."  
  
"Good." Remus did not let go of his arm until they were at the apparation point in the lobby. "Here, hang on - one, two, three - "  
  
"Thank you." Normally Severus would have bristled at the idea that he needed help, but he was tired, achy, and rattled enough by the sight of Neville Longbottom in his eighth month that he was happy to let Remus do the work, odd sense of humour or no. He closed his eyes, and a wrenching second later they stood in the tiny back yard at Spinner's End.  
  
It was noticeably colder in Halifax than in the capital, and the wintry air smelled of moisture and wind. Remus took a deep breath, mouth open slightly to taste the humidity. "Snow tonight, I think. I'm glad we finished clearing out the front garden at Brewer's Rest last weekend."  
  
Severus nodded. Remus had a peculiar definition of "we" since Severus, wrapped in a heavy cloak with a permanent warming charm, had been relegated to the driveway as Remus blasted weeds, aerated the soil, and generally got the ground ready for planting next year. He'd been allowed to waddle out long enough to give his judgement on the usefulness of two or three odd looking plants (all rare, all expensive, and all worth preserving), but otherwise had been told that he mustn't exert himself or catch cold. Severus had scowled at the protectiveness, but had secretly been pleased. He'd never had anyone but Poppy fuss over him before, and he rather liked it.  
  
The steps to the back door were dry despite the moist air, thanks to a permanent drying charm Remus had set during a perfect orgy of protection spells. Severus waited for Remus to unlock and open the back door before slowly clambering into the house. The phrase "heavy with child" was the simple truth, and he wondered if Molly Weasley would appreciate a belated note of apology for all the times he'd told her she was whinging during her last two pregnancies.  
  
He hung up his cloak and lowered himself carefully into a kitchen chair, legs spread slightly to accommodate his stomach. The burn had faded, and all that was left was the usual ache in his lower back. "I can't believe they're doing it. Granger and Longbottom, that is."  
  
"I know. I'm not sure who was more surprised, you or Neville." Remus shook the dampness out of his cloak and threw the bolt on the back door. "They're lucky they found each other. Most men would have thrown her over once they learned she can't bear children."  
  
"Most men are imbeciles." Severus could not believe what he said next. Had the hormones affected his brain? "Granger was annoying in class, but she deserves better than that. Weasley was an even bigger dunderhead than I'd thought."  
  
"I know. I can't believe he dumped her for that Hufflepuff when St. Mungo's said there was nothing they could do." Remus flicked his wand at the kettle and set out two cups and the sugar bowl. "I think she's learned that kind hearts are worth more than coronets."  
  
"Indeed. Even if it's Longbottom." Severus watched as Remus prepared a pot of chamomile tea just the way Severus liked it, then opened a package of the Jaffa biscuits Severus had come to crave and spread them on a plate.  
  
_She's not the only one._ He'd reached under his jumper to work on the worst spasm in his back when Remus came up behind him and began massaging the knotted muscles. Severus leaned forward as well as he could and sighed in relief as Remus finished with a hug and a firm pat to his belly. Severus made a face at the attention, but he was much too relaxed to complain, even if the carping was more habit than anything else these days.  
  
_Even if he does think that "Bassanio" is a good baby name._

**Thirty-Two Weeks**  
  
_Christmas card sent to all Wizarding families in Britain that expect a child, dated 10 December 2001. The front shows the Madonna, heavily pregnant, being helped down from a donkey by St. Joseph, and is taken from a painting by Vittoria della Grande, witch of Florence, dated 1495.  
  
**Wishing you and your family all the blessings of this sacred time.**  
  
__Narcissa Malfoy_  
  
  
Howler received by Remus Lupin at his place of employment, 10 December 2001. The note is on bright red paper, and can easily be mistaken for a Christmas letter until opened.  
  
**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND???? Having a baby with HIM???? I would have done it! You know I would have! All I wanted was a few years and -**  
  
  
_Owl sent to Nymphadora Tonks at her home, 11 December 2001.  
  
Nymphadora -  
  
Three things, and three things only.  
  
1\. Kindly do not send me Howlers at work.  
  
2\. My domestic arrangements have not been your business since the day you said, and I quote, "I like my flat little belly too much right now - maybe when I'm thirty-five," when I said that I wanted to start a family after our wedding.  
  
3\. Do not contact me again unless and until you can act like an adult.  
  
__R.J. Lupin_  
  
  
Owl sent to Remus Lupin at his place of residence on 12 December 2002, keyed to open only when he is alone in the building.  
  
Remus -  
  
I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. But when Hermione said she saw you at St. Mungo's with _Snape_ and he was out to _here_ \- something in me just broke. Were you really so desperate for a baby that you had to use a man?  
  
I still love you. I'll still be here for you when you come to your senses. And this time - yes, I'll have a baby whenever you want. All you need to do is say the word.  
  
Always yours -  
  
Tonks  
  
  
_Owl sent to Nymphadora Tonks, 14 December 2002. It includes the shredded remains of the previous letter.  
  
Nymphadora -  
  
If you'd come to me as recently as recently as last spring I might have said yes. But this is very much a case of "too little, too late." Severus is due with our son in a matter of weeks, and I will not abandon him for any reason.  
  
I hope you find what you're looking for. That certainly isn't me.  
  
Be well.  
  
__Remus_  
  
  
  
"Happy Christmas, sir, and the best to your wife." The apothecary handed over the jar of Mother Cumby's Tum-Tum Treat with a wink and a broad, knowing grin. "This product is the best, guaranteed, and I should know, the missus and I have six of our own and never a mark on her, you'd think she was fresh out of school."  
  
"Thank you. I’m sure my wife will appreciate it." Remus added the jar to his shopping bag. Thank God Severus was several hundred miles away and hadn't heard himself referred to as anyone's wife. "Happy Christmas."  
  
The apothecary bowed. "Thank you, sir, and the best of New Years!"  
  
The air was cold, with the moist scent of imminent snow. Remus trudged toward the apparation point at the end of Kytel Mews. Eight days, and it would be 2002. And seven weeks later, he'd be a father.  
  
_A father._ Remus sidestepped a married couple that seemed to think they owned the sidewalk. The woman had the rolling, stately waddle of advanced pregnancy, and Remus could not help but think of Severus. _I can't wait._  
  
The holiday crowds were starting to thin out as the shops closed for Christmas Eve, but the narrow street was still packed with last minute shoppers. Remus had come in early to arrange the stock and check the inventory before the store opened, and had managed to avoid working late solely by playing the "my partner is pregnant and needs me" card. He'd only felt a little bit guilty as he bought a few last minute gifts, some for Severus, some for the unborn baby.  
  
_It's our last Christmas on our own. By this time next year we'll be parents._ Remus stepped into the cleared space by the statue of Pernilla de Meath and visualized the back yard at Spinner's End. _Next year we'll be at Brewer's Rest, with a real tree and maybe a few friends over for dinner. Our son will be almost a year, and trying to walk, and -_  
  
He materialized a few inches above the ground and nearly stumbled into the fence. He righted himself, scowling at himself for daydreaming instead of paying attention, and walked unsteadily into the house. "Severus?"  
  
A scrap of parchment floated up from the kitchen table. Remus set down his parcels and held the note up to the light to decipher Severus' cramped handwriting.  
  
Remus -  
  
Dinner is on the table. Am upstairs resting. Tree is lit until morning.  
  
S.  
  
P.S. I've already eaten.  
  
  
"So have I," Remus murmured. He cast an overnight stasis spell on the wedge of shepherd's pie and draped his cloak on its hook. "Not that you could have known that."  
  
The house was quiet, and somewhat bare; most of the books and furniture had been moved to Brewer's Rest so the final move next month would be relatively painless. The Estate had released enough money to bring Spinner's End up to scratch, and Remus had met with a Muggle estate agent while Severus was at Poppy's about putting it on the market in February. The estate agent had assured Remus that rehabilitated industrial housing was quite popular among young professional couples, and that Spinner's End would probably be snapped up immediately since it was in relatively good repair.  
  
_I wonder what we'll - he'll do with the money. It's not as if we'll need it for school fees._  
  
The only light on the ground floor was the multicoloured glow from the tiny Christmas tree in the front window. Remus carefully tucked his presents for Severus next to the neatly wrapped package with his name on it. He toed off his shoes and made as little noise as possible locking the house and setting the protection spells in case Severus was deeply asleep.  
  
_He shouldn't work so hard - thank God he's going on medical leave next month. I can do the heavy work when we move._  
  
It took longer than usual to make his way up the stairs thanks to the No-Slip and Featherfall spells Remus had cast after the first visit to Brewer's Rest. The stairs still creaked loudly enough under a grown man's weight that Remus wondered if Eileen Snape had deliberately hexed them so that she would be warned when her husband came home drunk.  
  
The bedside lamp was on when Remus tiptoed into the bedroom. Severus, propped up by pillows to support his aching back and his swollen ankles, lay dozing in the warm pool of light. One hand rested protectively on his stomach, while the other clasped a book on Chinese potion gardens.  
  
Remus carefully stepped over Severus' boots (slip-on now that he couldn't bend to tie his laces) and extracted the book from the long, graceful hand. He had closed it and set it on the bedside table when Severus opened one eye.  
  
"You're home."  
  
"Yes." Remus laid his hand atop Severus'. The baby shifted in place and kicked at their touch, strongly enough that the movement was visible under the bedclothes. "I left work early and ran a few errands. How are you?"  
  
"Tired. Sore. Pregnant." Severus yawned and pushed himself upright. "In other words, no change since the last time you asked me that question. You're not going to get a different answer for another two months, so why you insist on - "  
  
"Just checking." Remus swallowed the urge to laugh. Severus was as sharp-tongued as ever, thank God. The combined baby shower/housewarming Minerva had planned at Brewer's Rest for late January should be a treat. "It's almost seven, in case you're wondering."  
  
"Hm. No wonder I have to take a piss. I've been down for two hours." Severus grimaced as he disentangled his legs from the pillows and made to get up. Remus automatically helped pull him to his feet. "I hope you don't mind if I skip the customary token church appearance, or whatever you do on Christmas Eve."  
  
Remus watched as Severus rubbed his knuckles into his lower back and lumbered toward the bath. He wore a deliberately oversized black t-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting joggers designed to fit under his belly. "I usually spend Christmas Eve alone with the wireless, actually. It's been at least five years since I went to church."  
  
"You have me beat. I haven't been since Potter was a first year." There was a faint clicking noise as Severus sat down on the toilet. He was much too big to stand up and aim.  
  
Remus changed into his dressing gown and matching pyjama bottoms. They were an early Christmas gift from Severus, who had made some comment about not wanting the father of his child to dress in rags. That they were in a luxurious silk paisley design that brought out the gold in Remus' eyes and hair had presumably been a coincidence. A year ago Remus would have considered it a declaration of love, but right now he couldn't be sure.  
  
_A year ago I was still mourning for Tonks and wouldn't have worn them. Now -  
  
It might be hormones. It might be status. It might just be a nice present. Don't read too much into it.  
  
**You know truth. More,** whispered Moony. It was a week to the full moon, and the wolf rose unbidden from the depths of his mind. **Mate. Yours.**  
  
You don't know that. It's a business arrangement._  
  
Moony danced back and forth, tail wagging in derision. **_Fool! Your mate, your house, your cub. Take!_** _  
  
He doesn't love me. I don't - _Remus could not bring himself to finish the thought. What he had with Severus was so different from anything he'd had with another, even with Tonks, that he didn't know what to say.  
  
The wolf barked and snapped at his mind. **_Yours. Always yours._**  
  
Remus scowled and rearranged the pillows to cradle Severus in the correct position for a backrub. He picked up a bottle of lavender massage oil and concentrated on warming it with a spell while Severus was out of the room.  
  
Moony was a creature of instinct, whether to hunt, feed, or mate. Right now his instinct was to protect his mate and unborn child, just as a pack alpha would protect a pregnant female. That there might be other issues to consider, like a "familial contract" with a set time limit, were not relevant to the wolf.  
  
Even if Severus had given him a deliberately sexy Christmas gift.  
  
**_Your cub. Your mate. He wants too._** _Moony, tongue lolling and eyes glowing, stalked back and forth. His cock was half out of its sheath, red and slick with arousal.  
  
Shut it. It's more complicated than that. I can't just -  
  
**Your cub in his belly. Yours always. Take!**_  
  
The toilet flushed, and there was the sound of running water as Severus washed his hands. He stopped in the doorway, one hand pressed again to his lower back, the other supporting the weight of the baby as he tried to stretch. Remus shoved Moony out of his mind and did his best to keep his voice steady.  
  
"You look like you could use a massage." The lavender oil smelled marvellous. Remus gestured to the area he'd prepared. "I picked up a few things at Measure & Crushe that might help."  
  
Severus grimaced and rubbed an area slightly below his liver. "I could use many things, chief among them not having my organs kicked from within." He waddled to the bed and carefully lowered himself to the pillow cocoon. "Will a massage calm him down?"  
  
"Maybe. Let's start on your back, though." Remus helped him roll onto his side and carefully stripped off the loose t-shirt. The muscles felt like iron bars. "Dear God. Have you taken a pain potion?"  
  
"Can't. The effective ones contain opiates." Severus winced as Remus began working on the trigger points. "Poppy says this is normal."  
  
"For once I have to say that she's wrong." Remus pressed cautiously on a spasm and waited for the skin to flush red. Severus hissed, then sighed as the tension eased. "If it hurts too much, let me know. You shouldn't be in so much pain."  
  
Severus turned his head enough to glare up at him. "I'm eight months pregnant, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm not supposed to be comfortable."  
  
"Uncomfortable, yes, but not this tight. How are your legs?" Remus murmured _divestimento_ and waited for Severus to be naked before starting to knead his thighs and calves. They were almost as tight as his back, and his ankles were swollen enough that Remus wondered if he'd used his day off to move yet more boxes to Wiltshire, Poppy's orders or no. He carefully massaged the high insteps and long, slightly crooked toes, then began working his way back up each leg in turn.  
  
Moony swam back to the surface as Remus' hands moved closer and closer to Severus' loins. They were still making love, though less often as Severus grew bigger; Remus was more fascinated than ever by his growing belly, but he did not want to risk hurting Severus or their child. Severus clearly enjoyed himself whenever they did have sex, but he'd taken to wearing nightclothes again and insisted on dousing the lamp before he would do more than kiss and fondle.  
  
_He thinks he's ugly. He's wrong._ Remus stopped himself just before his hand could cup and squeeze the flaccid cock. _Not unless he wants it. It's Christmas Eve, and he's tired.  
  
Legs. Just think of his legs._ Severus smelled different now, even with the lavender scented oil absorbing into his skin. Remus breathed deep, savouring the hormonal tang of pregnancy, and went still for a moment at the first rush of blood to his cock.  
  
_His long, beautiful legs._  
  
"Here." His voice was hoarser than it had been in weeks. "Roll over - right, just like that, up against the pillows."  
  
Severus lifted his head, frowning slightly. "Why?"  
  
"You said he was restless." Remus accio'd the jar of Tum-Tum Treat. "Let's see if there's anything I can do about it."  
  
Severus raised himself on his arm and turned his head to face Remus. "That won't be necessary. I feel much better - "  
  
He went rigid at a kick that distorted his whole abdomen. Remus lifted him up and positioned him against the pillows before he could say another word.  
  
"I'm sure you do. You'll feel even better after this."  
  
"Lupin - no. It's not necessary." Severus pulled up the duvet to cover his stomach. "I'd rather not."  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before." _Or felt, or kissed, or stroked -_  
  
Severus turned his face to the side. His throat worked as he swallowed. "It's not - attractive. Evidently male collagen isn't quite as - expandable as female."  
  
"That's why I brought you this." Remus placed the jar on his stomach, just below his chest. Severus had been using the solid bulk as a magazine rest for months, so why not? "The name is revolting, but if it works - "  
  
Severus picked up the jar and scowled at the name. "Good God. It's bad enough that my co-workers gave me a _teddy bear_ for Christmas. Must every product designed for pregnancy be this juvenile?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Remus peeled back the duvet and retrieved the Tum-Tum Treat. "If it works, does the name matter?"  
  
"It won't." Severus, resigned, stared up at the ceiling as Remus scooped a generous dollop of cream onto his fingers and slicked his hands. "I've tried half a dozen commercial products, plus one I made myself. You can see the results."  
  
Remus had first noticed the stretch marks low on Severus' abdomen soon after they'd felt those first light kicks. They'd been faintly red at first, but now were purplish, itchy, and radiating across most of his stomach. The worst was an angry broken crescent to the left of his navel that looked almost raw, followed by a network of spidery lines just above his pubic bone. The baby books had mentioned this possibility, but seeing it like this in full light, no shadows and no clothing in the way -  
  
"Poor love." Remus gently placed both hands on the great round belly and began massaging the cream into the painfully stretched skin with long, circular sweeps. Severus sighed and made a little noise that could have been pleasure or pain. "How does that feel?"  
  
"Good." The next sigh faded into a soft moan. Remus spread more of the cream across the livid marks. The skin seemed softer and more flexible now, and the baby was definitely calmer, almost as if hypnotized by his touch. "So good."  
  
He had a rhythm going now, up and around and down, one hand to either side of the hard, muscular swell. Severus moaned again, this time in obvious pleasure, and Remus found himself sitting up and shimmying out of his clothes before the sound aroused him any more than he already was.  
  
The skin beneath his hands grew warm, then tingled slightly. Remus laughed softly and conjured a mirror.  
  
"Severus? You won't believe this, but it's working." The lines had faded to pink, then white, then nothing. The only flaw on the smooth, perfect belly was the dark line bisecting it from groin to ribcage. "I can't even tell where they were."  
  
Severus opened his eyes and stared at his reflection. He summoned the cream and read the ingredient list, then looked down at himself. "I'll be damned. I wonder how - 'Mother Cumby' can't be a real person. Must be a rival lab." He shook his hair, glossy and thick from the extra hormones, back over his shoulders. "If I can reverse-engineer this - "  
  
Remus snagged the jar, capped it, and tossed it onto the heap of silk and cotton blends on the floor. "It's Christmas Eve, Severus. You can work on this on Boxing Day." He laughed softly, unable to contain his delight, and slid down the bed so he could rest his cheek on Severus' stomach.  
  
Severus chuckled. "I suppose." His fingers combed through Remus' hair, untangling the tousled grey-brown strands. "Just don't read fairy stories - "  
  
" - to your stomach. I know. I wouldn't dare." Remus sighed at the touch to his scalp. He nuzzled what had been the worst of the stretch marks and breathed a kiss onto the taut skin. "I love you, you know."  
  
Severus made what was almost a snort. "I don't think Mercutio, or whatever you're calling him this week, understands English yet."  
  
"What makes you think I was talking to the baby?" Remus kissed him again, this time lightly tonguing the inverted navel. "Maybe I was talking to someone else."  
  
The long fingers in his hair went still. "Remus. What are you saying?"  
  
Remus sat up, movements slow and fluid and deliberate. Moony was back, dancing in glee, and it was all he could do to stay in control. "What I should have said months ago."  
  
Before Severus could react he had moved to straddle his thighs and leaned forward, back bowing outwards to keep his weight off the unborn baby. His hands tangled in the soft black hair as he brought their lips together in a kiss so fiercely gentle he could scarcely breathe. "I love you. So much. So very, very much."  
  
Severus pulled back, eyes wild. He clasped Remus' face in his two hands and stared in the way that meant he was using legilimency without realizing it. "Don't. For God's sake, don't say that unless you mean it."  
  
"I do mean it." He deliberately thought of the night they'd conceived their son, the day they'd been recognized by their home. Let Severus see it for himself. "My oath as a wizard."  
  
"Oh God." Severus's voice was ragged from the effort not to crack. His head dropped back onto the pillows, neck bared. "Remus - "  
  
**_Take! Mate! Yours yours yours!_** Moony howled in triumph as Remus bit at the long pale throat until there was a bruise as purple as any stretch mark could have been. Severus gasped at the sudden pain, then dragged Remus up and kissed him so desperately Remus knew that he was not the only one who had been fighting his heart.  
  
"Here - on your knees, don't want to hurt you - " Remus helped Severus turn and kneel, belly supported by pillows, legs spread. He reached between his legs and felt that wonderful moistness that meant arousal and desire, smeared it on his fingers and reached around to pump Severus erect with his own juices. "Want you - love you, love the baby - "  
  
"Love you - Remus - " Severus clutched at the headboard as Remus slowly eased his way inside. He cried aloud at the penetration, back arching despite the extra weight as Remus began to thrust, carefully at first, then faster and deeper. " - loveyouwantyoudon'tstopharderhaderremusloveyouloveyouloveyou - "  
  
Remus hugged him tightly, one hand wrapped about his cock, one cradling their child. The words spilling out of Severus set his blood afire, and he bit down on the back of his neck, Moony screaming inside him as the wolf marked its mate in the right way. "Mine - my mate, no one else's - not ever - for life - love you - always - love you so - "  
  
It had never been like this, never this wild and glorious and perfect, and he buried his face in the sweaty hair and groaned as his climax neared. Severus tensed and pushed his hips back as he came, and the rhythmic pulses about his cock sent Remus over the edge with a howl of joy.  
  
It seemed an age before Remus could do more than shiver and rub his face over and against his mate's face and shoulders and pelt. Severus turned and kissed him long and sweetly, and whispered his name. "Yours. Both of us."  
  
"For life." Remus eased out of him, still breathing hard, and murmured a charm that restored the stained and rumpled bed. He summoned a warm, wet facecloth and carefully wiped Severus clean, then used a drying and warming spell so he wouldn't be chilled by the drafts rattling the inadequate windows. He had to rearrange the pillows again (one under the legs, a bolster supporting the stomach, the firmest under his neck) and smoothed out the sheets so they would both be comfortable.  
  
Severus, face softer than Remus had ever seen it, lay still and let Remus care for him. He rolled onto his left side as he had since he'd grown too large to sleep face-down, bolster tucked firmly against his body, but did not speak until Remus had turned off the lamp and spooned up behind him.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes?" Remus snuggled against the warm back. He felt freer than he had in years.  
  
"What we said - "  
  
"I meant every word." Remus reached about to drape his arm about his mate and his child. "Every word."  
  
Severus relaxed almost imperceptibly. He brought Remus' hand to his lips and kissed the palm before replacing it on his belly. "So did I."  
  
Remus smiled against his shoulder blade. Moony, grinning smugly, settled back down into the depths of his mind until the next moon. "Good."  
**Thirty-Five Weeks**  
  
_Cover Stories in the 10 January 2002 issue of The Quibbler  
  
__ALIEN BIG CATS - ARE KNEAZLES THE ANSWER?  
  
SHROUD OF SIMON MAGUS FOUND IN KENT!  
  
IS GRINDELWALD ALIVE? EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH SOUTH AMERICA'S GREATEST AUROR!  
  
"ISOLATIONISTS STOLE MY BABY!" A MUM'S HEARTBREAKING STORY - WHAT REALLY GOES ON AT THOSE "FREE" CLINICS?  
  
PLAY BROOM-O AND WIN A DATE WITH OLIVER WOOD!  
  
In every issue: Edna Enraged, Aunty Posset's Sure-Proof Potions, "Martin the Mad Muggle."  
__  
  
Lead article in the Daily Prophet, 15 January 2002_

**_DEAD HEAT IN WIZENGAMOT ELECTIONS  
Run-Off Set for Minister of Magic_ **

_  
  
By Artemis Figwit, Political Reporter  
  
LONDON - In an unexpected development, last week's election results have shown a virtual tie in the Wizengamot between the Isolationists, led by Madam Narcissa Malfoy, and the Whigs, led by long-time Ministry employee Amos Diggory. The Whigs hold a five vote majority, but this is considered slim enough that the Wizengamot have decided against a coalition government in favour of a run-off between the candidates.  
  
Madam Malfoy, cool and elegant, said through her spokeswoman, Marigold Bulstrode, that she "put her confidence in the good judgement of the people." Mr. Diggory, whose wife has not been seen in public since the tragic death of their son, Cedric, in the Triwizard Tournament, said on the steps of the Ministry that he would spend everything he had to "work for a better and more secure Wizarding World."  
  
The run-off election will take place on 6 February, 2002.…_  
  
  
They'd saved the nursery for last.  
  
The move to Brewer's Rest had gone surprisingly well. Between Remus chopping out the ruined garden and Minerva sending over a dozen of the old Slytherin House elves to unpack the books and arrange the furniture, the entire operation had taken two days, including setting up the kitchen and bedroom. Severus had had to content himself with going through the inventories in the magnificent stillroom in lieu of actually testing the contents of the ingredients lockers, at least until he delivered, but there was enough there to keep him brewing for years. Remus was looking forward to giving Moony a real romp through the grounds during the next moon instead of curling up on the rug.  
  
The house itself had cooperated; old houses that had stayed in one family sometimes were reluctant to accept a cadet line, but Brewer's Rest had shown no signs of rejecting its new residents. The fires were always at the perfect temperature, the heating worked, and the plumbing did not so much as rumble. It was paradise after Spinner's End.  
  
Severus opened the door into the old nursery and cautiously made his way into the centre of the room. Remus was acting in his stead at the closing on Spinner's End, which had been sold to two driven young professionals who had made a great deal of money in "dotcoms," whatever those were, and thought that turning a millworker's row house into a "post-modern showcase" would be jolly fun. Severus thought them mad, but then again, what else could one think of people who thought that dumping thousands of pounds into cheap company housing was a statement of solidarity with the poor?  
  
_They'll find out soon. Even I don't know half the charms Mum put on the place._ He turned slowly in place to take in the whole room, one hand rubbing his belly as his son stretched from time to time. The baby was quieter here than he'd ever been in Halifax, and Severus wondered if he'd been reacting to the bitter aura of a marriage gone sour. _You'll be safe here. No beatings, no plates chucked at your head. No one getting drunk and calling you a freak._  
  
The nursery had a south facing to bring in plenty of light and air. The furniture, old but in excellent repair, was of polished lemonwood that glowed a soft golden tan in the January sun. The fireplace was set with tiles illustrating _A Child's Garden of Potions Plants_ , and Severus could not help thinking that "A is for ACONITE" would be a favourite as his son grew up.  
  
He checked each cabinet in turn. The toys and dolls his mother would have had were long gone, but there was a beginner's cauldron, measuring spoons, and scales, and a small microscope charmed to adjust immediately to the habitual user's eyesight. All were in perfect condition, and Severus had to wonder if his grandfather had cast a preservation spell in case his prodigal daughter ever came home with her son.  
  
He moved on to the next cabinet before his hormones betrayed him. This one was stuffed with children's books, from _Bulstrode's Mythology_ to the Lambs' retellings of Shakespeare to what looked like a first edition of Madame Oiseau-Lyre's collection of folktales. Most were in good enough repair that they could still be read, and Severus found himself wondering if a 21st century child would enjoy hearing about Pegasus and Bellerophon.  
  
The books continued into the next two cabinets. Primers and children's non-fiction mingled with _Witches' Own Stories_ , presumably as his mother grew older and developed a taste for the romantic nonsense deemed suitable for a teenage girl. There were a few Hogwarts texts, but Severus knew these were only those made obsolete by new research. His mother had kept the useful ones and passed them along to him when he started school, and the only reason he'd donated them to the library when he took his NEWTs was because most were literally falling apart from being used by two generations. That old potions text had actually been in better shape than most, and he was still mildly surprised that it had lasted until Potter's sixth year.  
  
A small book bound in red leatherette stuck out slightly from a shelf of romantic fiction and Victorian novels. Severus pulled it out and cocked a brow. It wasn't a textbook, or even a novel, and there was a faint but still active locking charm on the yellowed pages.  
  
He'd gone through all the standard locking and privacy charms when he felt an arm slip about his shoulders and turn him toward a comfortable rocking chair by the windows. "You shouldn’t be on your feet this long - what are you reading? Here, let's get you settled."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." Severus tried to scowl, but Remus merely laughed and sat him down in the rocking chair. "I assume Spinner's End now belongs to the Dotcoms?"  
  
"Yes, and I deposited the cheque in your Barclay's account. Mr. Fenworthy will do the usual conversion and owl it straight to Gringott's in the morning, minus the service fee, of course." Remus, flushed from the cold, rubbed his hands together and dropped onto the comfortably padded window seat. "By the by, the estate agent found something in that cabinet over the stove, the one we never used. We're now the proud owners of a nice set of royal wedding, coronation, and christening commemorative knickknacks, beginning with Princess Charlotte and continuing through Charles and Diana's wedding. I wasn't sure what to do with them, so I wrapped them up and brought them home."  
  
"Dear God. That must be my Muggle grandmother's collection. She loved that sort of thing." Severus dropped automatically into his grandmother's thick Yorkshire accent. "'Mind me well, Toby, you'll thank your old mum someday, they'll be worth a _fortune_ , send the boy to a decent school - '"  
  
Remus burst out laughing. "Was that really what she thought? I thought my great-aunt Sophronia collecting stamps was bad!"  
  
"She did." Severus thought for a moment. "She may have been right, if there really is a Princess Charlotte commemorative down there. That's what, two hundred years old? Someone should want it. God knows I don't."  
  
He leaned back in the chair and began rocking, very slowly. The motion eased the chronic ache in his back, and he could almost feel the baby relax enough so that his feet weren't jammed against his father's ribcage. Remus, still chuckling, gave him that adoring smile that he would have called idiotic a few months ago. Now it was almost endearing.  
  
"So. What's the book? An ancient family grimoire?"  
  
"I think not. Those would be in the library, not the nursery." Severus held out the little book. "It's charmed to stay shut, looks like some sort of diary. It's probably full of my mother's grand teenage romances."  
  
"Good heavens. I think _my_ mother had one of these. Hm." Remus slid his fingertips along the spine of the book and pressed down on the ridges where the quires had been sewn together. The book popped open with a tiny puff of dust, and he handed back to Severus with a shrug. "Standard privacy charm for one of these. Mum showed me hers, what she'd written in it - a good half of it was my father's name written over and over again in fancy letters."  
  
"There's some of that here - good God, she crushed on _Tom Riddle_? She was only eleven!" Severus nearly dropped the diary. The thought that _his mother_ had been infatuated with the Dark Lord, even briefly, was almost enough to bring back the morning sickness.  
  
"He was terribly handsome when he was young, if those old pictures are accurate." Remus leaned forward and read along as Severus turned the pages. "This is worse than Mum's - it's nothing but potions, gobstones, and boys. Carrington Pucey, Sam Yaxley, Gawain Robards - "  
  
"All purebloods." Severus frowned. The diary covered several years, beginning with Eileen's second term at Hogwarts and continuing until her seventh year. "Not one of whom seemed to know she existed, even though she was in their House. It's not as if there were many pureblood girls in her years - the old families had started to decline from inbreeding around then."  
  
"I know. Sirius told me about it." Remus rested his cheek against Severus's arm and deliberately pressed his hand against his stomach. Severus felt him smile as their son responded with a sleepy kick. "Poor thing. It doesn't sound like she had many friends."  
  
Severus closed the diary and turned to breathe in the scent of Remus' hair. "She didn't. I'm not sure she'd so much as kissed a boy when she left school." His eyes stung - had Remus been near anything smoky?  
  
"And then she met my father, and she thought she'd rebel by sleeping with a Muggle. I'm sure she thought he was the love of her life."  
  
"Very likely." Remus waited until Severus' breathing had evened out. "It can't have been easy, being a bright girl with no friends."  
  
"And no looks. It doesn't matter so much for a boy - Evan and Regulus didn’t give a damn what I looked like." His mother had despaired of ever being pretty, if the diary could be trusted. Evidently oily hair and too-pale skin were hereditary.  
  
_I hope you look like your father. He's much the better looking._ Severus closed his hand about Remus' as it rested on his belly. _What would your grandmother make of you? And me?_  
  
He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until Remus replied. "She'd probably be thrilled that she was going to be a grandmum. My mother always hoped I'd find someone and have a family."  
  
"Not like this, I'd wager."  
  
"Probably not. But it would be enough that I was happy." Remus kissed him, mouth open and soft. "So happy."  
  
There no way Severus could reply except by kissing back. The diary slipped unnoticed to the chair pad as Remus helped him to his feet and apparated them straight to their bedroom.  
  
It would be fine where it was, at least for now.  
  


  
**Thirty-Eight Weeks**  
  
Partial list of items received on 25 January 2002 at their baby shower by Remus Lupin and Severus Snape:  
  
Three cases of Cloud-Soft Self-Cleaning Nappies, for "A happy baby and a happy mum!"  
  
One month supply of formula.  
  
Three dozen sleepers, newborn size.  
  
Six bottles with "Ever-Flex Nipples."  
  
One christening gown, hand-sewn, from Minerva McGonagall.  
  
_She's Had The Baby: Now What?_ by "Papa Newborn."  
  
Three dummies, a teething ring, and a rattle.  
  
Miscellaneous soft toys.  
  
Two dozen flannel receiving blankets.  
  
A gift certificate to a day spa in Blackpool, in Severus' name alone, with a handwritten note admonishing him to take advantage of it in April. The handwriting is suspiciously similar to Poppy Pomfrey's.  
  
A book, slipped anonymously into the pile of wrapping paper and gifts, on sex after pregnancy for gay couples. The book is in German and will need a translation charm to be read in English, and has a foreword by Albertus Feicke.  
  
Vitamin A&D ointment, baby powder, baby oil, outer clothing, baby books, "All About Me: A Baby Book for Little Wizards," etc.  
  
  
_Birth Announcements in the **Daily Prophet** , 27 January 2002.  
  
LONGBOTTOM, Francis Crawford II, to Neville and Hermione Longbottom, at Hengewood Parva, Wilts.  
  
WEASLEY, Helen Klytemnestra and Klytemnestra Helen, to Geoffrey Weasley and Flavius Prod, at St. Mungo's Hospital, London._  
  
  
_Sample thank you note from Severus Snape and Remus Lupin to their shower guests. The note, customized to fit each recipient, is sent two days after the shower.  
  
Dear _____________.  
  
Thank you very much for the lovely _________________. We very much appreciate the thought that went into the gift, and we will put it to good use when our son is born.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
__S. Snape_ _Remus Lupin_  
  
  
Warboys Square had never been this crowded. Remus kept his arm linked through Severus' as they stood in line at the polling station and wondered, for at least the dozenth time, why he'd ever agreed to let Severus vote in person instead of sending in an absentee ballot. Poppy had told them at the last antenatal visit that the birth was imminent, and they'd already had one false alarm that had sent Severus to her clinic for two miserable hours. Fortunately his hips had widened enough in the last few weeks that he would probably be able to deliver without surgery.  
  
Probably.  
  
"You shouldn't be on your feet," Remus said as yet another sign urging them to vote for Amos Diggory floated past. "Poppy - "  
  
"I don't give a damn what Poppy said. I'm not risking having my vote not count." Severus glared at two pixies fluttering past with a "MALFOY: SECURE OUR FUTURE" banner charmed to run through the colour spectrum. "There were too many questions about the initial election - you know as well as I do that half the post owls mysteriously went off course."  
  
"I also know that you're starting to dilate." The line shuffled forward. They were close enough to see the two elderly witches from the League of Female Voters checking registrations. "We're casting our ballots and going straight home."  
  
"Agreed." Severus' face tightened for a moment. "Dear God. She must be one of the aurors assigned to guard the polls."  
  
"Who?" Remus craned his neck to see over the crowd. A flash of bright pink gave him his answer. "Oh, _hell_."  
  
They were next in line, thank God. Maybe Tonks would have the good sense to let them vote in peace? She'd tried to send him flowers at the office, and had even sent him a cheerful New Year's card. He was somewhat surprised by her attitude, considering that they'd broken their engagement over eighteen months earlier, but her moods could change as swiftly as her hair colour, and with as little warning.  
  
A scuffle had broken out between an Isolationist with a sandwich board claiming that a vote for Diggory was a vote for chaos, and a Whig distributing free copies of the _Quibbler_ article alleging that the Merope Gaunt clinics were a cover for a black market baby ring providing offspring to foreign purebloods. Remus had read the article at work and been horrified; it was, for once, sober and well-researched, and all the more disturbing for it. Severus had merely grunted and said he wasn't surprised.  
  
_Do your job, Nymphadora_ , Remus thought as the two campaigners shouted at each other. _Severus and I aren't here. We aren't causing any trouble. All we want to do is vote and go home._  
  
Severus had identified himself and stepped behind the privacy curtains when Tonks looked in their direction and broke into a radiant smile. Remus forced himself not to scowl as she waved and threaded her way through the crowd. "Remus! Fancy seeing you here!"  
  
She gave him an enthusiastic hug. Remus coughed as he caught a whiff of scent in her hair. "Hullo, Tonks. I'm just here to vote."  
  
"In York? I thought you lived in London!" Tonks grinned. Another auror, this one a redhead (Ron Weasley?), had stepped between the campaigners and told them to stay at least twenty feet apart at all times. "Here, I was going to owl you this, but since you're here - "  
  
"Sir? You're next in line." The poll worker crooked an arthritic finger at Remus. "Come along then, your friend just voted."  
  
"Friend?" Tonks followed him as he stepped up to the table and produced his identification. "Who did you come with?"  
  
Remus waited for the arthritic witch to cross his name off the list. "Severus. And we prefer 'partner' to 'friend.'"  
  
Severus, all in black today, emerged from the voting booth. His cloak concealed just how big he'd gotten as the pregnancy came to term, but his condition was still obvious enough that he'd been called "ma'am" at least twice today.  
  
And of course he flipped his cloak back over his shoulder to reveal his belly the instant he spotted Tonks.  
  
Tonks, who had been fumbling in her robes, blanched. "Dear God. You let him out in public like that?"  
  
Remus clenched his teeth. "Nymphadora. _Stop_."  
  
"He's - Jesus, Remus. What did he do to you?" Before Remus could move she'd pulled out her wand and cast _finite incantatum_. "I can't believe you actually - "  
  
"He did. And he does." Severus, glare every bit as forbidding as it had been during his teaching days, drifted up and stared down at her. He folded both arms across his chest, right above the vast swell of his belly. "We're here to exercise our franchise, and I suggest you let us do so in peace."  
  
Tonks bared her teeth. Remus stepped back and took his place beside Severus. "I'm not under a curse, Nymphadora. No one forced me to do anything. I'm with Severus because I love him."  
  
"Love? Is that what you call it?" Tonks waved at the poll workers, who had begun to make impatient noises as Remus failed to take his place in the booth. "I call it - "  
  
"Your opinion is not relevant." Severus narrowed his eyes. He snarled as their eyes met and locked. "You brought him a _Valentine?_ You presumptuous little - "  
  
"It's none of your business, what Remus and I have between us - "  
  
"Which is exactly _nothing_." Remus signalled to the nearest auror that didn't seem to be a Weasley. "Auror Tonks has other business, I believe. My partner and I need to vote."  
  
The auror, a thin, dusky man who bore a slight resemblance to the Patil twins, nodded. "Tonks? I think we're needed." The argument between the Diggory supporter and the Isolationist had heated up again. "Come on!"  
  
Tonks, lower lip quivering slightly, thrust a red envelope out toward Remus. "I still want you to have this - I love - "  
  
"No." Remus took the Valentine and tucked it firmly into the pocket of her robes. "You don't. Do your job before I call Shacklebolt and report you for harassment."  
  
The auror grabbed her by the arm and dragged her toward the scrum before she could say another word. Remus swallowed bile and turned to the poll worker. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I - "  
  
"Go on, go on! That girl should be ashamed of herself, chasing you that way. And that dreadful hair, her mum must be ashamed to show her face in public," said the old witch. She waved Remus straight into the voting booth. "You and your wife deserve to vote in peace, like normal folk."  
  
_Dear God, I hope Severus doesn't hex the poor old thing._ Remus yanked the privacy curtain into place, checked off "YES" next to Amos Diggory's name, and shoved the ballot through the slot on the official Ministry voting box. _Pregnant or not, how she could possibly think he was a woman with a name like "Severus" -_  
  
Tonks, the almost-Patil, and the redhaired auror (who definitely _was_ Ron Weasley, supposedly engaged to Susan Bones, and supposedly assigned to Helston), were scuffling with an increasingly large crowd of campaign volunteers when Remus stepped out of the polling booth. Severus, swathed once more in his cloak, glared at Tonks' back as she cast a restraining spell on a huge man in a Chudley team jersey.  
  
"Stupid girl. I can't believe she actually - "  
  
"I know, love. I know." Remus took his arm and guided him toward the Martyrs' Memorial. "Let's get you home. I'll see about filing a complaint."  
  
Severus hissed and stopped just before they reached the apparation point. "Not home. Poppy's clinic."  
  
"Poppy's - oh God. You - " Remus could have strangled Tonks. "Are you - "  
  
There was a sudden rush of liquid onto the cobbles. Severus stared down at the wet stain on the lower part of his robes. "I think so." His face tensed as a contraction pulsed down his belly. "Get me to Poppy. _Now_."  
  
"Right away." The bag they'd packed was at home, and Remus wondered if he'd have time to apparate back to Brewer's Rest when he'd gotten Severus settled. Men gave birth more quickly than women as their bodies sought to expel the foetus, or so Poppy had been told.  
  
_If they're able to deliver vaginally at all -_  
  
Severus clutched at him. He'd gone utterly white, and Remus could only imagine how bad it was.  
  
"Here. Hold on, I've got you." He visualized Poppy's waiting room and disapparated.

  
**Birth**  
  
_Ten Minutes_  
  
"What do you mean, do I have my health card with me? I've only been coming here for TEN BLOODY MONTHS, you should KNOW who I am you stupid - "  
  
" _Quietus_."  
  
" - I'm terribly sorry, I know you're overworked. Here. Will my identification do? We left Warboys Square in a bit of a hurry - unh, that hurt. Remus, dear, could you deal with this charming girl while I see Poppy?"  
  
"Whatever you want, love - Poppy, what did you _do_ to him? And can you teach me the spell?"  
  
  
_Thirty Minutes_  
  
"You must have been in labour most of the day! You're almost five centimetres dilated! Didn't you feel a difference?"  
  
"Do you know how many times I've been cruciated?"  
  
  
_Two Hours_  
  
"Here, I've got you. Lean on me all you want, love."  
  
"I don't want to walk any more. I want to lie down. So fucking tired."  
  
"You were up too late. Was it the election?"  
  
"No. Had to clean the nursery. Has to be - unh - clean for the baby."  
  
"We cleaned it two days ago, Severus, and I put a stasis spell on the room. You didn’t need to do anything."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Had to clean. Damn - wish he'd _hurry up_ \- "  
  
"I know. Hold on. I've got you."  
  
  
_Two Hours Thirty Minutes_  
  
"…and election returns are starting to come in from precincts across the country. Exit polls taken by Lionheart Statistics indicate that Narcissa Malfoy has a slight edge in Wiltshire and Kent, while Amos Diggory has a comfortable edge in the West Country, Wales, and…."  
  
"Dear God. If she wins, I want to emigrate. We have plenty of money, and Durmstrang is looking for a Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Love, I don't speak Russian. Surely it won't be that bad?"  
  
"It might be worse - here, on the table, I need to see how you're progressing - "  
  
"Sweet Jesus, woman, if you stick your wand up there I _swear_ I'll turn you into a mate for Longbottom's toad!"  
  
"Hush! You should know better - ah, excellent. Nearly seven centimetres. It shouldn't be more than a few more hours."  
  
"Joy and rapture."  
  
"Poppy, what did you mean? If the Whigs have a slight majority - "  
  
"Oh dear. You didn't know? The Isolationists have proposed new regulations for freestanding clinics. They're quite complex, but ultimately they would give preference to Gaunt Memorial and its satellites over independent offices. And with all the rumours about the babies being stolen - "  
  
"I knew it! You laughed, but I was right! Don't you dare call me 'paranoid' again!"  
  
"Severus, you _are_ paranoid."  
  
"That doesn’t mean I'm not right some of the - accio bedpan - *unghagh* - "  
  
" _Scourgify_. Severus, Severus. I thought you knew better than to eat anything solid?"  
  
"I was hungry!"  
  
  
_Four Hours_  
  
"Don't you dare turn that wireless to the Beeb, young man. They're starting to call the northern districts."  
  
"You know, I should have studied those electronics charms they teach in America. Then you two could watch the telly and I could read a magazine in the loo."  
  
"And miss the thrilling action while my body tries to split itself in half? Ha - ah!!! Damn, it hurts - "  
  
"Here, deep breath, just like we learned - that's right, breathe through it - good, you're doing fine, it won't be much longer - "  
  
" - you said that an hour ago - hurts - "  
  
"Hang on, love. I'm here no matter what."  
  
"You'd better be - ohhhhhh - "  
  
  
_Four Hours Forty-Five Minutes_  
  
"In regional news, the Merope Gaunt clinic in Dolgellau was raided this morning in connection with accusations by Miss Gwynhyfar Phillips of Porthmadog that her daughter was misdiagnosed as a squib and taken from her after birth to be adopted by a continental family…"  
  
"Excellent. I hope that wretched woman gets what she deserves."  
  
"Probably - too late - polls closed - Remus?"  
  
"Right here. Won't leave you, not for a moment."  
  
"Good - promise me - if I don't make - it - take care of - "  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I haven't lost a patient yet. Here, let me check you - "  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry - yes, I thought you were in transition. Almost ten centimetres, you'll be able to push any time."  
  
"Breathe, Severus. Just think, another hour or so and we'll have our son. We've waited so long and he's almost here, love you both so much - "  
  
"I - I know - _ohhhhh_ \- "  
  
"That's right, Severus, good job. Breathe through it. You're almost done. I'm so proud of you both - "  
  
  
_Five Hours Fifteen Minutes_  
  
"That's right, Severus, breathe - he's almost here, I can feel the head, do _not_ tense up, you know better - "  
  
"I've got you, love - _specularum!_ \- there, can you see it? Can you see him?"  
  
"Don't - don't - let - go - ohgodohgodohgod - "  
  
"Never. Squeeze as hard you need to, deep breath, hold on, I've got you."  
  
"Dear God, how do women - do this? Oh Jesus - "  
  
"Hold still, the head's crowning, I don't want you to tear - right, push! Almost there!"  
  
"Severus? Can you feel it?"  
  
"That is the _stupidest_ question - what the - ohgodohgodohGOD! Remus?"  
  
"He's beautiful. So beautiful."  
  
"Gentlemen, say hello to your son. And I must say I've never seen a more perfect child."  
  
"He's so small. I thought he'd be bigger, the way he kept bashing me from inside."  
  
"Seven pounds six ounces is not small, Severus. Remus, would you like to cut the cord?"  
  
"I'd be honoured."  
  
"Be sure to save the placenta. We need to plant it in the garden behind the house."  
  
"Pish. You brewers are all alike, always thinking of ingredients."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"Here's your job, at least until he's seventeen. That's right, support his head and neck - no, you won't drop him, don't be absurd. See? He knows you already."  
  
"He bloody well should, after nine months."  
  
"He's gorgeous, love. Look at how long his fingers are, just like yours, and all that black hair."  
  
"His eyes, though - look at the way they reflect. Wolf eyes."  
  
"He looks like both of you, which is as it should be."  
  
"He does at that. Love you both so much - here, give us a kiss - "  
  
"Ahem. I understand that you wish to bond with your son. However, I need a name to put on the birth record. I assume that 'Grumio' isn't necessarily your choice?"  
  
"That wasn't amusing, Poppy."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be. I really do need a name, gentlemen, or _I'll_ choose one for you."  
  
"She's serious, Lupin. And if you say 'Andronicus Elagalabus,' you're sleeping in the bathtub."  
  
"I know she is. What about Alexander? It's a splendid name, you know. Means 'helper of mankind.' We could call him Alex."  
  
"Alexander. Alex. That's not bad. Poppy?"  
  
"It's by far the most reasonable idea I've heard from either of you."  
  
"This is a special bulletin from the WWN. In a shocking and unexpected development, Isolationist leader Narcissa Malfoy was arrested at her campaign headquarters in London not fifteen minutes ago. Documents seized at the Merope Gaunt Memorial Clinic in Dolgellau, Wales, linked Madam Malfoy to a 'black market babies' ring whereby unwed mothers were lured to the Gaunt clinic by promises of free housing and assistance, then told their babies had died or were squibs. The babies were allegedly then adopted by pureblood families in France or Italy, although a source close to the investigation, speaking on condition of anonymity, said that there was strong evidence to suggest that some of the children may have been sent as far as the Russian Federation.  
  
"The Wizengamot have called a special session to discuss this matter, but it is a virtual certainty that Her Majesty will ask Amos Diggory to form the next Wizarding government - "  
  
"They actually arrested her? That's a change. Maybe there is hope for us all."  
  
"Of course there's hope. Alex is proof of that, aren't you? Here, my turn to hold him - come to Papa, darling, there's my boy, kitchy-coo! Isn't that lovely? Have some lovely milk, you must be so hungry and it's not like your Dad can feed you properly - "  
  
"Dear God. He's _tickling_ the poor child. Remus - "  
  
"Severus. Be quiet. Let Remus play with him. I need to deliver the afterbirth, and then you need a shower."  
  
"You're a cruel woman, Poppy. I'm simply trying to protect him from having his brain warped."  
  
"Of course you are, dear."  
  
"Poppy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. For everything."  
  
"It was my pleasure, dear boy. Babies are the best part of my job."  
  
  
**Five Days Post-Partum**  
  
_Owl from Severus Snape to Francis Jarndyce, Esq.  
  
__Jarndyce -  
  
If you have not already done so, please register my son as "Alexander Albus Prince Lupin-Snape" and open a Gringott's vault in his name. We will decide on an appropriate sum for the first deposit in proper time.  
  
Also, modify the contract to extend the term "for the natural life of the parties." We'll sign it at Brewer's Rest on Saturday.  
  
S. Snape_  
  
  
Birth announcement in the _Daily Prophet_ , 7 February 2002.  
  
LUPIN-SNAPE, Alexander Albus Prince, to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, in Doveton, Scotland.  
  
  
_Headline in special edition of the **Daily Prophet** , 7 February 2002_  
  
**STOLEN BABIES! MALFOY NABBED IN ADOPTION RING!** **  
Amos Diggory forms government, calls for calm in wake of allegations against Isolationist leader**  
  
  
The bedroom was quiet. Severus stood in the doorway and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim yellow glow of the Glow-Ever Nite-Lite Remus had mounted near the cot. They were keeping Alex in their bedroom for the time being; the nursery was far enough down the hall that it was hard to hear him cry when he needed a bottle or a fresh nappy. It meant little sleep and no privacy, but it was worth it to have their son so near if he needed them.  
  
_Our son. Ours._ Severus watched as Remus, talking that ridiculous babble he'd adopted ever since the birth, cradled Alex against his shoulder for a moment until the baby was sleepy enough to be placed in his cot. _We did that. Unbelievable_.  
  
He padded across the room and slipped his arms about Remus from behind. It was an unexpected joy to hold his partner without a baby in the way, even if he sometimes felt a bit empty without the living weight inside him. _I never thought I'd miss being kicked in the spleen. I can almost understand Molly Weasley now._  
  
Remus made a little sound of pleasure at the embrace. "Hullo, love."  
  
"Hello." Severus rested his cheek against the tousled hair. Remus leaned back against him, arms over Severus'. "How's the boy?"  
  
"Almost asleep." Remus laughed softly and shook his head. "I know you think I'm a sentimental fool, but I can't stop watching him. He's a miracle."  
  
"He's a baby." Alex yawned and stretched his tiny legs, then stuck his thumb in his mouth and began sucking. Severus hugged Remus a bit more tightly as he remembered how many times Alex had done just that before birth. "Which by definition makes him extraordinary."  
  
"I couldn’t agree with you more." Remus turned and let his head drop to Severus' shoulder. "Bed, while he's quiet. I'm ready to collapse."  
  
"Good idea." Severus lay down and held out his arms. "I can't wait for him to sleep through the night."  
  
"And be in his own room." Remus shucked off his dressing gown and snuggled close. "Can't wait for you to take that counteragent. Miss you the way you were."  
  
"So do I." It was so good to sleep on his back again. "Before I forget - Diggory said on the wireless that he's going to introduce legislation to repeal the reproduction provisions of that ridiculous law."  
  
Remus sat up. "You mean - "  
  
"No contraceptive potion next month." Severus turned onto his elbow and propped his chin on his fist. "So if you ever decide that Alex needs a sibling - "  
  
"You'd go through it again? Really?"  
  
Severus was stunned to hear the yearning in Remus' voice. "Let's get this one out of nappies first, shall we?" The next words came before he could stop himself. "But in a year or so - "  
  
Alex made a loud burbling sound and kicked against the side of the cot. Both men froze until it was clear he'd gone back to sleep.  
  
"Make that two years," said Remus. He waited for Severus to sink back into bed before joining him.  
  
"Good idea. We want to space them properly, I think." _Five days and I'm already thinking of having another. I must be mad._  
  
"Right." Remus kissed him good night and settled against his shoulder. Severus closed his eyes and listened as his breathing lengthened into sleep. Alex burbled again, but it was quiet enough that he was likely down for an hour or two.  
  
_Yes. I'm mad. But it's worth it. So very worth it._


End file.
